The most strongest weapon is a warrior's heart
by mpowers045
Summary: Freya the goddess came into the young warrior's dream, giving him a task to help a girl bring balance to another world and little did he know, is that in his journey, he will face new dangers and love in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Vikings but I made up a Viking OC of this story and this is going to be all books in this story and this is going to be my first attempt at romance/Drama so enjoy PS he is not going to be a love interest for Korra but for Asami and there's no Vikings characters nor anything to do with the show.**

At the hills of eastern Denmark, a battle was fought and was reaching an end. The ones who are fighting were the followers of King Orin and the warriors that they are fighting were the followers of Jarl Gorack, only two young warriors remained while a few enemies were still remain. The warrior was a tall young man of nineteen with long black hair pony tailed , hazel brown eyes, medium physique, wears dark leather shirt with short chain-mail vest and wears brown boots. The other was of eighteen with short dark brown, blue eyes, same physique and wears a light brown long sleeved shirt with leather bracers and wears a studded vest and wears black boots. Their names were Balder Havarson and Arnor Hallrson.

Balder blocked an enemy's sword with his axe, spun the sword and sliced the man's gut hard and another foe thrust his sword at Balder but step aside and knocked the sword off the warrior's hand and plunge it into his heart. Another one charged with a spear but Balder grabbed the spear after he dodged it and push it with all might to knock him out with the bottom of it and stab him right through the abdomen like a fish on a fish spear.

Then three more charged up to the hill but one of them was attack by Arnor welding a sword and then one of the two was about to slice Balder but he blocked it with his axe as the head was lopped off, Balder continue fighting with the axe handle, using it as a club.

"Balder!" Arnor shouted as he throw an axe from an enemy he killed to Balder as he took one smite of the axe slicing the warrior's throat, now that all is left is the warrior who ran away for he knew that he is no match for the young fighters and as for Balder, he was determined to not let anyone escaped for he took out the spear from the foe he killed and launched it into the air and finally landed in the back of the coward.

Weary from that disastrous massacre, Balder came to Arnor, placing his hand on his friend.

"Well done Arnor." He said as he patted Arno.

So They rested on the hill for a while as ravens were flying around pecking the flesh of the fallen, then suddenly Balder saw something down the hill, it was a figure wearing a robe and wears a wide brimmed hat that covered his face and was wielding a spear.

"Odin." Balder uttered.

He saw Odin waving his spear around the bodies and when he did, spirits came from the sky and these spirits were beautiful women in white robes, wearing helmets, they are the Valkyries, the maiden warriors and guides to Valhalla, the great hall in the sky, a paradise to the souls of those that died in battle. Balder watched as the Valkyries escorted the souls to Valhalla.

"Balder?" Balder snapped out of it as he turned to Arnor. "Are you all right?" Arnor asked, concerning Balder.

"Yeah." He quickly lied. "I'm fine. "Balder quickly thought a way to change the subject. "We should return to Jomsberg."

"Yeah." Arnor nodded.

 **Several days later**

Balder was the best warrior in his homeland and was known throughout Denmark, Sweden and Scandinavia and there are also his companions, Arnor Hallrson, Gyda a fierce shield maiden, Sven who was always a cocky womanizer and then there was Bjorn who was more of a hunter then a warrior but was very skilled with a bow and there was Leif who was taller and older then the others and always skilled with an axe and lastly was Finn who was young and brave but was headstrong and impulsive.

Gyda was eighteen with long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and wears a brown leather shirt with a studded vest and Bjorn was nineteen with short dirty blonde hair, light green eyes and always wears a blue short sleeved shirt and Leif is twenty with brown hair, light brown eyes and had a strong build body and wears a brown sleeveless shirt and Sven was nineteen with long light brown hair, brown eyes and wears green leather shirt with a black vest and Finn was seventeen with black hair, light blue eyes and wears a brown leather shirt with a leather armor vest.

In a training courtyard, Balder was sparing with young impatient Finn with wooden swords.

"Whatever you do Finn, always remember to beware of your surroundings" He instructed as he swings.

Finn dodged and sweeps Balder's legs to make Balder fall as he laughed.

"You always told me never get distracted by an opponent Balder." Finn told him as he chuckled a bit.

"Right you are, help me up." Balder hold up his hand.

As Finn took Balder's hand, Balder pulled him and pin him to the ground.

"What do I always say? Never trust a soul!"

Finn sighed. "Except you own."

As Balder got up and walked away, Finn quickly got up and angrily swing at him but with great reflexes Balder caught Finn by the wrist and spun and knocked him to the ground.

"I like that attitude." Balder admitted. "But you swung before you were ready, think Finn! plan! You're too impulsive!" With that Finn looked down in defeat.

"But other then that, an excellent try." He comment as he pat Finn's back.

Balder and Finn left the courtyard to find the rest of their friends, first they found Sven who was telling some servant girls his story and Balder and Finn shook their heads at that.

"And that's how I saved Balder from a charging spear." Sven finished as he made kissy noises at one of the servant girls as she giggled and blushed.

"Come on Sven, we gotta go see king Orin." Balder told him.

"Fine." He groaned. "I see tonight my sweet." He blow kiss at the servant girl who blushed and giggled again.

They kept going until they found Gyda practicing her sword and shield.

"Why Gyda you are more dangerous as you are more beautiful." Sven flirtatiously comment.

"Nice try Sven." She rolled her eyes for she was always sick and tired of Sven's flirting.

"Where's Arnor, Bjorn and Leif?" Finn asked.

"Arnor is at his father's forge and Bjorn is went out hunting as usual and Leif is out hauling wood." She explained.

"Then let's find them." said Balder.

They first went to the forge where Arnor and his father Hallr the blacksmith are as Arnor was helping him.

"Arnor." He turned to see Balder, Finn, Sven and Gyda. "King Orin want's us." Balder informed.

"All right." He said as gathered his gear and waved his father goodbye.

They went to the nearby forest and sees Leif chopping a tree until he saw them.

"Hi guys." Leif waved.

"King Orin want's us." Balder told him the reason why they came here. "Do you know where Bjorn is hunting at?"

"Yeah he took this path an hour ago." He answered.

Deep in the woods Bjorn was tracking a stag and finally he saw the stag eating some grass, so he ready his bow and release the arrow and finally got his target then he hears clapping as he turned around with a smile.

"The wind kicked up." Bjorn explained. "What brought you all here.?"

"King Orin want's us in the great hall." Finn explained.

As Balder finish assembling his merry band, they marched to the great hall and on the throne was a middle aged man with a golden ring around his forehead, brown beard with a bit of gray in it and wears a furry cloak and a leather shirt with chain mail vest.

"I have task for you and your companions Balder." He said.

"What is this task my king?" Balder asked.

"A man from the border village said it was attacked. " King Orin explained. "And enslaved by Jarl Gorack's raiders so here is your task. Free the villagers and drove out the raiders."

"We will not let these animals enslaving innocents do we?" He asked his companions.

"NO!" they answered together.

"Your mother, father and uncle would be proud of the warrior you have become." King Orin said.

"They always have my king." He bowed his head for he didn't talk much about his parents and uncle.

As Balder and his companions rode with all haste, since King Orin bring his parents and uncle up, Balder was remembering in grief, a memory he won't forget.

 **Flashback**

When Balder was little in the age of six, he lived with his mother Helga and his father Havar in a small farm on a hill by a river and there he was playing wooden swords with his father.

"Father where's uncle Rolf?" He asked.

"He went out hunting." Havar answered. "He'll be back short until supper."

As they finished playing, they just lied on the ground resting meanwhile at their neighbors farm yard, a boy spotted a group of twenty men, some are on horseback, some are on foot, all armed to the teeth. Their leader on horseback was tall with messy long black hair and had a look of vengeance in his amber eyes.

He raised his axe up slow and down fast to signal his men to attack, the men slaughtered them like sheep, burning the houses, out in the woods a man in a brown leather short sleeved shirt with short black hair and was two years younger then Havar was tracking a deer until he saw smoke coming from the farms and hears screaming so he rushed to the massacre.

He fired his only arrow at one of the raiders and then he unsheathed his axe and leaped at the raider off his horse and pinned him to the ground as he quickly chopped him with his axe and another raider charged at him but only to be spun around and sliced in the chest deep and then he threw his axe at the forehead of an upcoming raider and retrieved it but he had no time to kill more for he must warn his brother and his family as he took a horse from the dead raider that he tackled and before he ride he got a quick look at the leader.

"Cnut!" He growled as he rode to the hill farm with haste.

In the house, Balder sat down with Helga while Havar is telling a story about his favorite hero Sigurd the dragon slayer suddenly.

Rolf barged in quickly. "You, Helga and Balder need to get out quickly!" He panted.

"What is it brother?" Havar asked.

"It's Cnut!" It made Havar and Helga scowl. "He's attacking the farms and are about to be coming to us!"

Havar and Helga thought of something and made a decision that they will regrade.

"Balder." He turned to his father. " You must go with your uncle to Jomsberg." He took out his axe and shield and Helga took out her sword and shield.

"No!" Balder began to have tears. "I want to stay here with you and mother!"

"We know." Helga said as she kissed his forehead for one last time. "Just be strong."

"For us." Havar added.

"I will." Balder sniffed.

Rolf quickly picked up Balder and mount up on the horse and Balder quickly looked at his parents for one last time as he and Rolf are about to leave.

 **Flashback ended**

Balder and his band stopped and sees the smoke coming from the border village as they dismount.

"Bjorn you will sneak in and find out where the villagers are and where are they being held." Balder instructed as Bjorn left.

They wait until it was almost sunset and finally Bjorn returned with the information.

"They locked them in the barn and there were thirty raiders in the village."

"Thirty men?" Sven scoffed. "Can Jarl Gorack do better then that?" The others ignored his cockiness.

"What's the plan?" Gyda asked as Balder explained.

"We wait until nightfall and with the cover of darkness, Bjorn will use his bow to kill the watchman and Gyda, you and Finn will lead the villagers out of the camp while me, Arnor, Sven and Leif face them and Bjorn will cover your escape and support us, any questions or objections?" There was no response. "Good."

That night, the watchman stands by the entrance of the village, guarding until an arrow lunged through his heart and that signaled the brave avengers as they pass through the entrance and saw two men guarding the barn, Balder whispered in Arnor's ears as he gave one of his two knifes and Arnor nodded.

Balder and Arnor ran to them, throwing the knifes at them and then Balder motioned Leif to lift the beam of the doors of the barn and as the doors were opened, Gyda and Finn told them to follow them then suddenly one of the raiders spotted them.

"Intruders!" He shouted.

"Gyda! Finn! Get them out, we'll deal with them!" Balder ordered.

Balder readied his sword and shield, Arnor readied his axe and shield, Sven readied his sword and axe and Lief readied his big axe as the four of them fight, Bjorn shoots with speed to cover the villagers escape and supporting his four comrades, Sven killed five, Arnor also killed five, Lief killed four but Balder killed sixteen. The people cheered for the heroes for their bravery and courage and Balder's friends were amazed that he killed most. They returned to Jomsberg to celebrate their victory.

The great hall was now filled with merriment and laughter, everyone was eating and drinking but mostly drinking and as for Balder and his companions. Lief was gorging the mutton, Arnor was drinking tons of mead, Finn was throwing an axe at a target, Sven was kissing passionately with the servant girl and Gyda was arm wrestling but Balder did nothing for unlike his companions, he just lies down in his bed sleeping.

In his dream, Balder was in world of black not knowing what is happening until now. A white bright light appeared and then a majestic female voice called out.

"Do not be afraid Balder."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Balder demanded.

As the light faded, Balder was stunned dead with his eyes widened at what he just saw, a woman of pure beauty with long golden hair in a white dress with gold fabric trims and has a golden headband around her head and a golden necklace with a jewel hanging.

"I am Freya."

"The goddess Freya?" He asked for he cannot believe that he is actually meeting one of the gods in person, so he bowed.

"Rise, young warrior." Balder did as the goddess said. "I have come to you with a task that you must do alone."

"What is this task?" He asked.

"This task will help the fate of the world that you shall travel, where you will help a girl who will bring balance to it." She explained.

"I shall do it alone milady." He nodded.

"And I understand that you have suffered the loss of the ones you have loved." Balder looked down in sadness. "fear not, for the ones you have loved can be put together into a form of new love." Balder didn't know what Freya mean by that as he was about to ask but the goddess beat him to it. "You will know in time." She show him a moving image of an ocean with a star in the horizon. "Follow that star byond the horizon and you will be in the other world, now. Awaken!"

Balder woke up fast, breathing heavily from that dream but he knew it's not a dream it's real.

The next morning, Balder came to King Orin and explained about last night and King Orin was amazed that one of the gods came into Balder's dream as Balder was about to finsih.

"So I must go to this world to bring balance." He waited for the king's approval.

"Very well." King Orin nodded. "You shall have a boat ready, may Odin watch you on your journey."

Balder put on his fine studded armor and thick bracers and got his shield, Sword and axe and he said goodbyes to his companions who were surprised and sad that their friend and leader is leaving and then Finn stopped him.

"Let me go with you!" He begged. "I've always like to fight in another world."

"Your time will come Finn." Balder place his hand on Finn's shoulder. "You'll see."

As the boat was prepair for long sea voyage, Balder turned to see his homeland for one last time.

"Will I never see it again? I do not know." Balder said it to himself in tought.

And so Baldar made his journey at open sea and little did he know, that his life was about to be changed forever.

* * *

 **What do you think of it? honesty would be nice so if you have any suggestions just pm me or put it in review so until then read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Balder did as Freya instructed, but then came a terrible storm, the currents were rough and the rain dropped hard and with all strength, Balder hold the ropes. He loved sailing especially through storms.

He braced hard as he could until a waved pushed him hard that his head landed on the floor hard and had been unconscious for hours like if it's a hundred years of darkness until finally, he opened his eyes.

He groaned and clutched a bruise on his head as he lift his upper body, he look around, realizing he's in a room but this room is strange to Balder. The room was wide and roomy and the door was strange, it's white but there was no knob then suddenly the strange door slide open and came in was a young girl in orange and yellow clothes with dark hair wrapped in a bun.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Balder asked.

"You are in Air temple island." She answered as she began to explained of he got here. "We found you floating on a boat, unconscious, so we put you into bed."

Balder got out of the bed then the girl blushed hard in embarrassment and Balder was confused of why she blushed until he looked down and realized he was naked.

"Ahh!" He grabbed the covers to cover himself. "What happen to my clothes?!"

"When we found you, you were all wet so I removed them so you won't catch pneumonia." She explained and still blushed.

Balder's eyes widened. "You...removed them?" She nodded as Balder had another question to change the subject. "Where are my weapons?"

"We've put them in the attic." She answered. "I will notify master Tenzin and I'll have them bring your clothes." She said as she left.

Now Balder had got his clothes but didn't put his armor on and then came a fifty one year old man, bald, black beard, goatee and wears a red robe with yellow trims and had a blue tattoo on his head shaped like an arrow.

"My name is Tenzin and I welcome you to Air temple island." He greeted. "May I ask your name young man?"

"Balder Havarson." He answered.

"Well then, Balder Havarson, where do you come from?" Tenzin asked. "You're either from the earth kingdom or the fire nation?"

"No and I do not know these nations you speak of. I am from Denmark."

Now Tenzin was confused. "You mean to say, that you came from another world?"

"Yes." Balder nodded.

Balder explained to Tenzin about how and why he came to this world and Tenzin cannot believe what he just hear and now Tenzin explained to Balder about the island he is on.

"It was founded by Avatar Aang, my father." Balder was confused.

"What's an Avatar?" He asked.

"The one who can bend the four elements, water, earth, fire and air and brings balance to the world." Tenzin answered.

"What do you mean by "Bend"?"

"It is an ability that some people were born with. There was waterbending, earthbending, firebending and airbending."

Balder was amazed but he was more amazed when Tenzin demonstrate his airbending and he continued explaining about what's close to the island, the island was off the coast of Republic city, a city where the people of the earth kingdom, fire nation and water tribes lived together, bender and nonbender and Tenzin is one of the leaders of the city. So after that conversation, Tenzin introduced Balder to his wife Pema, daughters Jinora and Ikki and his son Meelo. Jinora is eldest of the three, she likes to read books and was quiet, Ikki is the middle child, she was fun-loving, energetic and very talkative which Balder had a problem of responding after a lot of questions and then there was Meelo the youngest who was curious and lastly was Pema who was kind loving and to his surprise is that Pema is pregnant and in his thought three would be the limit.

Since his stay in Air temple, Balder got along with the kids fine, he even tell the kids stories about his gods and they thrilled to hear more. Tenzin let him go to see Republic city and as he got there from a ferry, he was impressed by this city so big. Balder stroll through city park then he heard a loud voice.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" a mutton chopped middle aged man was speaking through a megaphone standing by a picture of a man in a black hood wearing a bone-white mask. "For too long, the bending elite of this city has forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon! And together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

Balder had enough for he stood up to the protester.

"What is this nonsense?! What did benders do to you?"

"I suppose you're a bender too huh?" He asked.

"No I'm not and I am new in this city." Balder explained. "My boat was caught in a storm and I have been knocked out for hours and then I woke up in Air temple island because the airbending master saved me and so not all benders are evil."

"This is what's wrong with this city! people like him are stupid enough to believe in the words of a bender." The crowd agreed and with that, Balder did nothing but walked away from the hatred fools who just called him traitor! Or bender lover!.

Balder walked through the streets then suddenly he heard a scream. He ran and then he saw a shopkeeper being threatened by a brown bearded man in a red jacket, summoning fire from his hand.

"Where's the money you own from the boss?!" shouted the firebender.

"Look business has been slow. " The shopkeeper tried to reasoned with him. "Just give me another week to get it please!"

"No credit! No live!" He was about to launch fire from his fist.

Balder had enough of this cruelty for he ran with all speed and knocked the firebender to the ground and pinned him down with his axe almost at the firebender's neck.

"Here is a message for you're boss. Never harm people! And tell him Balder Havarson will not let scum like you harassing innocents, got that?!" He snarled, having the firebender whimpered and nodded as Balder released him from his grasp and the shopkeeper was grateful of Balder.

"Why thank you young sir, how can I ever repay you?" He asked.

"There is no debt for saving a life." Balder replied. "Who was that firebender?"

"He's a member of the Agni-Kai triad." the shopkeeper answered.

Balder began to learn about the difference between the triads, the Agni-Kai's, the triple threats, the red monsoons and the terra. The Agni-Kai's were firebenders, the red monsoons were waterbenders, the terra were earthbenders but the triple threats were firebenders, earthbenders and waterbenders. For the past days, Balder took out triad members but had a little run in with the metal bending police and chief Lin Bei Fong and Tenzin had to get him out of situations and giving him lectures then one night while walking on the way to the docks, he heard a sound of struggling coming from an abandoned warehouse. He snuck in and went upstairs and sees a group of men in blue which to his guess is the red monsoons were tying someone to a chair.

"Once your father got the note, he will be pay anything to get you back in one piece." the leader smirked evilly at a raven haired eighteen year in a black jacket with a skirt old girl.

Balder thought an idea quick then finally he got one. He got behind one of the crates and as two thugs weren't looking, Balder pulled out his knife and threw at a net full of barrels, cutting the net, causing the barrels to fall out and landed on the guards it also caused the leader and the others to come to the source of the noise. Balder got to the tied up hostage but he froze in surprise for he saw the hostage's face revealed to be beautiful with red lips, fair skin and gleaming emerald eyes.

"Are you all right?" Balder quickly recovered. "By the gods, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, it's like one of Freya's hand maidens came in mortal form." He said in his thought.

"Yes." She answered. "By the spirits he's more handsome then he was in the papers." She said in her thought.

"You're Balder Havarson right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." He nodded. "What is your name?"

"Asami Sato." Asami answered.

"Asami? that's a beautiful name." He comment to make Asami blushed. But they realized they have no time to lose as he cut the bonds.

"You go that way and I'll take care of these thugs." He instructed. "Unless you can fight."

"Of course I can fight." Asami explained. "I took self defense classes when I was this high." She lower her hand above her waist to indicate the size.

"Impressive." He comment. "Need a weapon?" He offered.

"No." She shook her head.

So Balder and Asami face the triad members as the gangsters attacked them with their waterbending but Balder blocked the icicles with his shield and Asami dodged. Balder ram through the thug with his sword while Asami did a spin kick at one to knock him out, as they continue to fight, Balder couldn't help but being at more awe at her bravery than her beauty. The battle was over most were killed by Balder while some retreated, suddenly they hear the sound of siren.

"This is the police! We have the building surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" The surviving criminals surrendered without hesitation as Balder and Asami got out.

"He saved my life!" She shouted before the police shouted.

After That, there were people with cameras which Balder had a difficult time with his vision and some were asking questions which he didn't know how to answer them then suddenly a man in fifty with black-gray hair and short beard/moustache, wearing a suit and glasses rushed to Asami and hugged her.

"Asami are you all right?" He asked with worry.

"I'm fine dad." She answered. "Someone saved me, I'll show you." She lead her father to Balder. "Balder, this is my father, dad this is Balder Havarson." She introduced as Balder did a quick bow.

"Ah I've read about you, taking down triad members saving lives." He recalled.

"Thank you Mr. Sato."

"Please call me Hiroshi. So How would you like to come to the estate for dinner after what you did to save my daughter?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know, I have to go to Air temple, because Tenzin." Balder was cut off by Hiroshi. "Not to worry, I will call Air temple island."

Hiroshi, Asami and Balder got on a moving metal wagon that they call a Satomobile when it starts Balder clenched the seat frighten so as they got to the mansion, Balder came out shaking and Asami notice it.

"Are you okay?" She asked and it made Balder snapped out of it.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "This is my first time in a Satomobile and to be honest, I much prefer to walk." Asami chuckled at that.

Despite the fear of his first time in a Satomobile, Balder was impressed by their home which he guessed is that they are rich so while they eat dinner Hiroshi had questions to ask.

"So what do you think of the Satomobile?" He asked because he overheard Balder and Asami's talk about the first time in a Satomobile.

"Well it was freighting at first." Balder admitted. "But other than that, it was amazing."

"It should be, because I'm the one who invented it." Hiroshi said with pride.

"I never would've guessed that a wealthy man like you would create such an incredible thing." Balder comment.

"Well actually, I wasn't wealthy at first." Hiroshi explained. " You see, years ago I was a young shoe shiner and all I have to my name was an idea. The Satomobile and I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work effort, he gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I build the entire future industries empire from that one selfless loan!"

"Dad please stop bragging." She beg for she was embarrassed by her father's pride.

"It's okay, my king, King Orin also come from humble beginnings." Balder explained the coincidence.

"What was he before he became king?" Asami asked.

"He was a farmer and a son of a farmer." He answered.

"A farmer who's now a king?!" Hiroshi said with amazement.

"Yes but he was the bravest, wisest and good warrior in all of Denmark." He continued. "And he became greater then King Ivar."

"So how did he became King?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well Jomsberg's old king, King Ivar was cruel, unjust and was jealous of Orin's greatness so he order his men to attack Orin's farm but he escape and took shelter in the house of his trusted friend and after resting he had a plan, he asked his friend to send message to Ivar, the message was to challenge him in personal combat and Ivar accept it so the next morning everyone gathered to see the dual, it was a fight to the end, though he was wounded, Orin dodged and sliced Ivar in the back, after that he banished Ivar's young son and that's how he became king of Denmark." After finishing the story, Asami and Hiroshi were at a loss of words but they were quickly recovered.

"Tell us more about your homeland." said Hiroshi with a look of interest.

Balder tells them about his exploits and sadly he told them about the death of his parents which Asami now had a look of comfort and then she had a question.

"What happen to your uncle?" She asked.

Balder breathed in deep and out. "It all started three years ago."

 **Flashback**

It was a clash between King Orin's forces and Jarl Gorack's, Rolf, Balder's uncle was the commander of the army as he fighting alongside his sixteen year old nephew who he raised him as his own, something caught Rolf's eyes. It was a big man, black bearded with the sides of his head shaved and long hair braided and wrapped in a leather strap and wears a bear fur armor and was cleaving Orin's men with two axes he wielded.

"It was the mightiest battle that I have ever seen for the army we are facing was lead by Jarl Gorack's most trusted and most ferocious warrior. Borg the battle butcher." Balder continued.

Rolf could not stand by and watch his comrades being slaughtered by an animal so he charged at Borg, ignoring Balder's protest, Rolf strike at Borg with his sword but Borg blocked it with his axe while his other had a clear shot at Rolf's ribs.

"Nooooo!" Balder shouted as he saw his uncle fell into death.

"After he was killed." Balder continued sadly. "Death was upon us and we were leaderless so we retreated, all except me."

The boy stood alone against this terrible giant while the rest were retreating, Balder charged but Borg swing both of his axes, only hit Balder's shield to knock him off the ground. While he landed on the ground, he notice a spearhead beside him and it gave him an idea as he grabbed the spearhead without Borg noticing as he grabbed Balder by the neck to choke him, with all strength left in him, he lunged the spearhead into Borg's left eye. Borg dropped Balder as he screamed so loud that retreating forces hear almost leaving the battle field so they stopped and saw in awe at that. Overwhelmed by his impaled eye, Borg's men came to him and guide him out of the battle as Balder waved his sword at his fellow warriors.

"Forward! To blood and death!" He shouted.

With that, his uncle's forces railed and followed their new commander namely Balder as they did a shield-wall bash at Gorack's army.

"The men have railed and we drove the invaders back!" Balder continued with excitement. The battle was over, most of Gorack's men were dead while some including Borg retreated.

"But it came with a price, we've defeated them but lost most of our men and very few survived and as for me I kneel down by the body of my uncle."

Balder placed his hand on his uncle who is now in Valhalla, weeping in tears.

 **Flashback ended**

They were silent taking their to wait for Balder to recover from that memory then finally he recovered.

"And that's how my exploits began." Balder finished.

"Incredible." Hiroshi comment. "So one thing I want to ask, how did you came to Republic city?"

"Well it all started while I was sleeping." Balder explained. "Freya came to my dream."

"Who's Freya?" Asami asked.

"The goddess of beauty and love." He answered and continued. "She told me to help a girl to bring balance to this world which is your Avatar and how I got here? Was on a boat and she instructed to follow a star beyond the horizon and that's how I came to this world."

"Impressive Balder." Hiroshi comment. "Very impressive."

"Thank you Hiroshi." He said as stand up from the chair. "I'm afraid I must go back to Air temple island, farewell Hiroshi, farewell Asami."

Balder was outside reaching the gate but then he heard a voice and he know who that voice as he turned around.

"Balder wait." It was Asami catching up to him. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents and your uncle."

"It's okay, but before me and my uncle left, my parents told me to be strong for them."

"I know what you have been going through as child for I too lost someone I loved, my mother."

"I'm sorry." He apologized with sympathy.

Suddenly Balder's eyes went wide, face froze and cheeks reddened when Asami kiss him on the cheek.

"I thank you for saving my life." Asami thanked him as Balder quickly recovered from the unexpected.

"Your uh welcome." He said nervously as she ran back to the mansion with a smile as she turned to Balder while he was on his way back to Air temple.

The next morning as Balder finished his breakfast, he notice Tenzin and his family were on a big white furry creature with six legs, two horns and has an arrow on its head like Tenzin, since Balder been studying this world the creature is called a sky-bison so Balder came to the bison.

"Morning Tenzin, Pema, Kids." Balder greeted.

"Morning Balder." Tenzin replied and Pema and the kids.

"Where are you guys going?" He wondered.

"We're going to the south pole to visit Korra." Tenzin answered.

"Who's Korra?" He asked.

"The new Avatar after my father." Tenzin answered and asked. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I guess I could see another place in this world, besides I had enough of those reporters asking questions."

Balder got on the bison which it was named Oogi and he wondered about something.

"So how do we get there?" He asked.

"Oogi will take us there." Tenzin answered as Balder looked at him with disbelieve.

"How would he take us there?"

"He can fly."

"How can he fly? He doesn't have any wings."

"Sky bison are the original airbenders." Tenzin explained. "They use airbending to fly."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Balder nodded with sarcasm.

"Is everyone ready?" Tenzin asked.

"Ready." Balder, Pema and the kids replied together.

"Oh and Balder before we go, want to let you know is that the south pole can be way cold so I hope you can get a coat."

"Where I come from it's always cold so I think I can take it." Balder bragged.

"Very well." said Tenzin. "Oogi yip, yip." He waved the reins.

As Tenzin said it, Oogi began to flew like if he was been lifted and Balder was at both amazement and fear and while they were flying, Balder had a question for Tenzin.

"Tenzin. "He turned to Balder. "What do you mean by the Avatar before your father?"

"My father Aang is Korra's past life." Tenzin.

"Past life?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tenzin began to explain. "When the Avatar dies, he or she is reborn into the next nation in the cycle. Fire, air, earth and water so Aang is of the air nomads and Korra is of the water tribe."

"There's one more thing I want to know. Are there any other airbenders besides you and the children?"

"No there aren't any." Tenzin sadly answered.

Tenzin explained how there aren't anymore airbenders and Balder was shocked and then he told him that Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years and then after he thawed out he met Katara, Tenzin's mother and together along with friends ended the hundred year war with the fire nation and Aang and Fire lord Zuko formed the fire nation colonies into The United Republic.

"I would never believe that a twelve year old boy would end a war that lasted a hundred years." Balder comment.

"Hundred and twelve to be exact." Tenzin corrected.

After hours of sleep Balder began feel cold like it was snowing.

* * *

 **This where I'm leaving, so what do you think? The next chapter would have Balder meets Korra so if you have any suggestions for the next chapter just pm me or put in review so until then read, review, favorite and follow it**


	3. Chapter 3

They finally arrived at the south pole and they are about to land in the white lotus compound while Ikki kept asking are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

"Yes Ikki as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes we are. "Tenzin breathed in and out while Meelo was on his head biting. "Finally here."

Jinora and Ikki excitedly hopped out of the saddle and both did an air scooter to slide down on the tail as Tenzin walked to an eighty five year old woman in blue fur coat with white hair with two braids and had blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. "Tenzin greeted but Meelo was still on his head pulling his ears." Please help me." He begged.

His mother laughed as she picked up her grandson. "Unhand me strange woman!" Meelo cried while squirming.

"That's your grandmother Meelo." said Tenzin as Meelo flew out of her hands.

"It's so good to see all of you." She said in a kind voice.

"Gran-gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures, I've been dying to ask you, what happen to Zuko's mom?" Jinora excitedly asked.

"Well Jinora its an incredible tale." She was cut off by Ikki.

"Gran-gran you look old, how old are you? And why is it so cold in the south pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around and tell scary stories and make snowmen and then can you make the snowman move with waterbending and pretend like it chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh wouldn't it?" While Ikki kept jumping and asking, her grandma just blinked and her older sister just being annoyed.

In the saddle, Balder was still sleeping until Pema shake him to wake him up.

"Balder." She said gently as she also shake him gently but Balder didn't wake up. "Balder." She said and did it again and still he didn't wake up. "Balder!" She yelled and shake him fast.

"Aaah! I'm awake!" He quickly got up with his eyes widened, breathing. "I'm up." He saw Pema about get off of the bison. "Let me help you Pema."

"Don't worry Balder, I can handle it." She said as she slide down.

"Pema let me help you. "Tenzin hold her wife's hand. "Careful, careful."

"Stop doting on me as I've said to Balder, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." She said as she hold her abdomen.

Pema hugged her mother in law as she place her hand on Pema's abdomen. "The baby is strong, I see another airbender in your future."

"All I want is one child like me, a nice nonbender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." Tenzin just stroking his beard, pretending he didn't hear what his wife suggested.

And to prove her point. "Mommy look!" Pema turned to Meelo covering in snow. "I'm a snow bender!" He blast the snow as some of the landed on his annoyed mother as she shakes the snow off of her and Balder snickered at that, only to make Pema turned to him with a glare but Balder was whistling quickly pretending he didn't notice the snow and now she turned to her mother in law.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were. "She answered. "But Tenzin has always been...rather serious."

"Mother please." Begged Tenzin being embarrassed.

"Who is this young man? "His mother noticed Balder. "He certainly doesn't look like one of the air acolytes."

"This is Balder Havarson. "Tenzin introduced. "Balder, this is Katara, my mother."

"Nice to meet you." He said with a respect bow.

Tenzin noticed a seventeen year old girl in blue jacket with dark hair pony tailed with hair locks, icy blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Korra?" said Tenzin unsure if its her.

It was her when she ran to Tenzin. "Look at you. "Tenzin comment. "So big and strong, you've grown into quite the young avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here." Korra said excitedly. "I can't wait to get started."

"Start what?" Balder asked didn't know what she was talking about.

"My airbending training." She answered and then she introduced herself. "I'm Korra the avatar."

"Balder Havarson."

"Yes well um." Tenzin didn't know what to say Korra for he knew this was going to be bad.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said to her husband who's to scared to tell Korra the bad news.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara asked realizing what Tenzin is going to say.

Tenzin sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not, we're only visiting for the night then I have to return to Republic city."

"But...no you're suppose to move here...you're suppose to teach me!" said Korra urging into tears.

"I'm sorry Korra." Tenzin apologized. "You're airbending training is going to have to wait.''

That night in the compound, Balder, Tenzin, his family, the white lotus chief and Korra were eating dinner but Korra wasn't who is now wearing a light blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt with an arm band on her right arm.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked impatiently.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin guessed.

"I don't understand, why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic city." Tenzin explained. "I'm one of its leaders and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra countered. "Believe me I be happy to find another airbending master but you're the only one, we're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." said Tenzin.

"Well if you can't stay here, you can bring Korra to Republic city and teach her." Balder suggested.

"Yeah he's right! it's perfect!" Korra agreed excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" The white lotus chief objected as he slammed the table. "The city is far too dangerous, Avatar Aang tasked us of keeping you safe while you master the four elements."

"I get that but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept but its not the right time for you to go to the city."

"Whatever." With that Korra left and then Tenzin and the chief white lotus sighed.

The next morning Tenzin, his family and Balder were on Oogi, getting ready for departure.

"Bye Gran-gran." Ikki waved.

"Oogi! Yip, yip." Tenzin command.

As they were flying in the air, Jinora broke the silence. "Balder could tell us a story?"

"Yeah could you? Could you?" Ikki agreed.

"Please?" Meelo asked.

Balder thought of one and then he got one. "All right, I tell you one, do you all remember Thor?"

"Yeah!" The kids said together.

"Well this story I'm going to tell you is about his hammer. Imagine what would it be like if Thor didn't have his hammer?." The kids are now interested in the question.

"It was after he woke up from his sleep." He begins telling the story. "He was enraged for the loss of his weapon for he searched around Asgard for it but he never found it. So Loki The trickster travel to the nine worlds but no luck of finding it until he was in Jontheim, the realm of the giants."

"Did he found out who took it?" Jinora asked.

"Yes. "He said and continued. "It was Thrym, the king of the giants for he stole the hammer to make an exchange for it."

"What does he want? What dose he want? what dose he want?" Ikki repeatedly asked.

"He want's Thor's sister Freya to be his bride." Balder answered and continued. "When Loki returned to Asgard, the gods were gathered for counsel so as Loki told them that Thyrm will give back the hammer if Freya will be his bride, Freya refused so there has to be a way to get the hammer back for Thor's hammer is the only thing to protect Asagrd, then Hiemdall the god that guards the rainbow bridge told them he had an idea.

"What's the idea?" Meelo asked.

"That Thor would dress up like Freya." As Balder answered the kids laughed and then he continued the story. "When Heimdall told them that idea, Thor was outraged by it but Loki agreed for he told them he can go with Thor as a bridesmaid, so they dressed Thor up with bride gown and a heavy veil so that Thyrm wouldn't see his face only his eyes and Loki is not only the god of mischief but also a shape shifter, he took a form of a woman, pretending to be the bridesmaid and after that, Thor and Loki got on his mighty chariot which is pulled by mighty rams and off they rode to Jonthiem, where a feast has been hold as they came to him, Thor didn't say a word and Thyrm asked Loki why didn't she speak? So Loki quickly thought a lie for he is cunning so you see giants maybe big and tough but they are not very bright so Loki told him that she has been excited for eight days that her voice became hoarce and Thyrm believe it and then he notice Thor's red eyes so he asked Loki why his bride's eyes are red? Again Loki lied that she was so exited that she hasn't slept in eight days and again he believed it and while they eat, Thyrm was shocked to see Thor eating all the food and drinking all the mead, again he asked Loki and again Loki lied, saying it has been a long journey and she hasn't eat nor drink in eight days, so I think its time for your part of the bargan. Thyrm shouted bring in the hammer! and as they brought it and place it on Thor's lap, it's powers surges within him and took one swing and bashed Thyrm in the head to reveal himself and kill every giant in the hall and that is the story of Thor's hammer theft." He finished.

"Wow!" The kids said it together in awe.

The next day in Air temple island, Balder decided to go for a walk in the city. He was walking and walking and then he saw a red car and he know who's car is it.

"Triple threats." He hissed.

He decided to follow those crooks, to find out what scheme they're doing this time? But he kept his distances and continued following them until they stopped at the market districit, came out were three men, two he knew well.

"Viper and Two toed Ping." Balder comment sarcasticly. "My two favorate scums."

They walked towards an old man cleaning a contraption. "Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money or else I can't guerrente I'll protect your fine establashment."

"Yeah right." Balder thought as he rolled his eyes and kept watching.

"I'm sorry." He apologized nervously. "Buessines has been slow, please take one of my phonographs." He hold it to them as a peace offering, but sadly, Two toed Ping destroyed it with a fire-kick having Mr. Chung fell back away.

"My friend here is not a music lover." Viper explained. "Now give me the money or else."

Balder was about attacked them but he stopped as he heard a voice that he haven't heard since the visit to the south pole.

"Or else what hoodilum?" said a voice.

"Korra?!" He exclamed in whisper.

Yes it was Korra standing there with a fearless look, the thugs glanced each other confused and then laughed like if it is a joke to them then they stopped.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things." Viper said. "You're in Triple threat triad terriotory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

But that didn't effect Korra as she said to him. "You're the ones that's going to be needing a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one you're buying." She rubbed her knuckels.

"Who do you think you are?" Viper was now angry.

"Why don't you come and find out?." She asked.

Viper luanched his waterbedning only to have Korra blast back his waterbending and had his face frozen in ice and Korra side kick him as he landed in the front of the car, breaking the ice, unconscious.

Now Two toed Ping and their earthbending friend are mad as the earthbender was to attack her but Korra quickly did an earth-stump to launch him in the air, Balder was impressed as the earthbender landed on a cable and then a shade roof and now on a fruit stand and now it was Ping's turn.

Ping luanched a fire-blast but Korra use her firebending to get through the blast as she grasp both hands on his, and then she did a spin and threw him to a window.

Korra chuckled. "Got an idea about who I am now chumps?"

Balder was way more impressed by it, though she is a bit headstrong it reminded him of young Finn. Suddenly Viper and the earthbender got in their vehicle and went fast and the earthbender helped Ping to get back on the Satomobile.

"You're not getting away!" Korra was determined to not let these thugs escaped as she earthbend the road as the car jumped and got it turned around and crashed a shop.

"Impressive." He comment. "Very impressive."

Then Naga, Korra's pet polar bear-dog came to her then suddenly they hear a siren and Naga howled at that and Balder looked up and sees an airship.

"Police! Stay where you are!" said a loudspeaker.

Jumping off the airship were men in metal plated armor and they shoot cable from their wrists.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" said Korra being amazed.

"Oh great." Balder groaned as he recognized a forty year old metalbender. "Here comes Saikhan."

"I caught the bad guys for you officers." said Korra proudly.

"Arrest them!" He commanded as they grappled the triple threat members after they got out of their car. "You're under arrest too." He point at Korra who was shocked at this outrage.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest?! Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." Saikhan said as lunged his cable but evade from it and grab it.

"Wait! You-you can't arrest me, let me explain!"

"You can explain yourself all like down at headquarters."

He swing the cables but Korra dodged it and Naga pushed Saikhan and then Korra got on her pet and rode with haste as the copes chase after her and it had Balder worried.

"Tenzin is not going to like this." He said to himself.

Balder rushed back to the ferry and to the island and as he got there, he kept running until he saw Tenzin meditating.

"Tenzin."

He turned to Balder. "What is it?"

Balder explained to him about Korra's arrival and he was about Tenzin not being pleased.

Tenzin sighed in frustration. "Then we must go to the police headquarters at once." Balder agreed.

So Tenzin contact the white lotus before they go. After they arrived, one of the policemen escorted them to the interrogation room and then he metalbend the window.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin and Mr. Havarson are here." He informed.

"Let them in." She said it through the window after she sighed.

As they got in, Tenzin was giving a look of displease as Korra was in sheepish state.

"Tenzin, sorry." Korra apologized. "I got a little sidetrack on my way to see you."

Tenzin breathed in deep and turned to a fifty year old woman in dark armor with a double scar on her right cheek and had gray hair, smiling.

"Lin you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin comment.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the avatar in Republic city?. "She asked. "I thought you were supposed to be moving down in the south pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin explained. "The avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"But.."

Tenzin cut her off. "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for todays regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin sighed in regret. "Fine." With the wave of her hand, Korra's cuffs were opened. "Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin." Tenzin thanked. "Lets go Korra." As they left the door, Lin stopped Balder.

"Don't think I forget about you warrior boy." said Lin angrily. "Everyone might be thrilled by that rescuing heiress headline but not me."

But Balder only said. "Nice to see you too Chief." And then he left.

* * *

After an argument and retrieving Naga, they went to the ferry during a dusk and while they were sailing to the island, Tenzin was having second thoughts about what Korra said about that the city needs the avatar while Balder walked to Korra with comfort.

"You are right about the city." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Balder."

"I watched what did to those gangsters and I admit I was impe-" Korra cut him off.

"You watched me this whole time and you didn't help?!"

"I was going to stop those guys but you jumped in and since I never seen you fight, I decided to watch."

"Okay then how was I?"

"You courage reminds me of Gyda, one of my friends and she's a shield maiden a warrior and Tenzin told me you were headstrong and impulsive it also remind me of Finn another one of my friends."

"Was I good?" Korra didn't get it.

"Yep, but one thing I've always wondered is how come you didn't airbend? Well you are good with waterbending, firebending and earthbending but what about airbending?"

"I don't know, I can't airbend." Korra explained. "The other elements were easy and when I did airbending pfft nothing."

Their conversation ended as they arrived at the dock where a ship is waiting for Korra then came the airbending siblings gliding down.

"Korra!" They said it together as ran to hug her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki, I have to go home now."

"Aww." said Ikki groaned in disappointment.

Balder and the kids watched Korra and Naga making their way to the ship but to their surprise, Tenzin stopped her.

"Wait." Korra turned to Tenzin in surprise. "I have done my best to guide Republic city towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right it is falling out of balance since he passed, I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy but you are his legacy, you may stay and trained airbending here with me, Republic city needs its avatar once again."

"Yes! thank you! You're the best!" Korra thanked him with excitement.

The kids cheered as Korra grabbed all of them and then Tenzin for a group hug as Naga rubbed her head on Korra's back and as for Tenzin he just breathed in and out.

"Now that she is staying, I have something to tell you all of why I came here." They broke the group hug as they hear Balder's reason and task and Korra was surprised that this guy is here to help Korra.

* * *

The next morning, people were gathered at city hall for Korra as Balder watched and with cameras flashing and Korra was a bit nervous as spoke to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Korra." She breathed in. "Your new avatar." Then reporters began to ask questions.

"Dose this mean you moved to Republic city?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti bending revolution or both?

"Will you be working for Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Uh yes I am defiantly here to stay but honestly I.. I don't exactly have a plan yet, you see I'm still in training but look all I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make history a reality, I look forward to serving you." With that, people cheered and cameras flashed.

* * *

In an unknown location, a group of masked men were listening to Korra's speech on the radio.

"I'm so happy to be here, thank you Republic city." Korra finished then Tenzin came in. "All right that's all the questions." The man with long moustache and green goggles and mask turned off the radio.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" He asked the man from the Equalist picture who is leader.

"So, the avatar has arrived early." He turned to the man that asked who's actually his lieutenant. "It looks like we'll have exhilarate our plans."

* * *

 **So what do you think? If you have any suggestions for this story just pm me or put it in review so until that time, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after Korra's arrival, Balder, Korra and Tenzin were sitting in the room where the air acolytes eat and Korra was reading a newspaper with anticipation while Balder was eating breakfast and Tenzin drinking tea.

"And in the final round, the buzzard-wasps won with a decisive knockout." She looked at Tenzin after reading the sports page "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said with disgust.

"Come on Tenzin." Korra whined. "I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry right away from the arena." She motioned a big building in the city with her thumb at the window.

Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your avatar training." He reminded Korra. "So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentries around, watching Korra's every move?" Balder asked as he notice some of the sentries were guarding in the room.

"Yes." He answered. "In order to learn airbending I believe she is to require a calm quiet environment, free from any distraction."

"All right, you're the master." said Korra as Tenzin sipped his tea.

After breakfast, Balder watched Korra doing an airbending training on spiral movements while gates were spinning and it didn't go well for Korra so after that, He decided to take a walk around the city and as he walked he heard a sound of battle in an ally. He rushed to the ally and saw a young girl of fourteen with dark brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and wears short sleeved blue shirt that signifies that she is of the southern water tribe and brown pants with black boots was waterbending against two earthbenders and she was knocked out from another rock after she dodged the other one so Balder rushed in and with one jump, he knock one earthbender out with a landing kick and dodged a punch from the other one, only to have his special place to be kicked hard to make him squeal like a pig.

"Only cowards attacked women." He said to them as he picked up the unconscious waterbender. "I'll take you to the island, just hold on."

Balder carried her in bridal style to the ferry and arrived at the island and he ran quickly to find Tenzin but Tenzin found him instead.

"Balder what is going on and why are you carrying a girl?!" He asked in a frenzy.

"She was attacked by two earthbenders and she was knocked out so I rushed in and defeated them." He answered and quickly said something before Tenzin could ask. "I did not kill them." Tenzin sighed in relief.

Tenzin assigned air acolytes to carry her to the infirmary and then came Korra with a surprised look, Balder explain to Korra and Korra was amazed by the kindness of this warrior. An hour later, an air acolyte man informed Balder and Tenzin that the girl is awake, so Balder and Tenzin came to the room and sees the girl still in bed but still awake.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Air temple island." Tenzin answered. "Thanks to Balder he defeated those earthbenders."

The girl's eyes went wide in surprise. "Balder? As in Balder Havarson?"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Kena." She revealed her name.

"Well I'm sure your parents must be worried about you right now." When Tenzin said that, Kena looked down.

"I don't have any parents, not anymore."

"What happen to your parents?" Balder asked with a comforting look.

"They died in a car accident when I was seven." She explained. "And I've been living in the streets all by myself."

"Who were those earthbenders you been fighting?"

"Those two were thieves stealing a store so I fought them." Before Balder or Tenzin could say anything, Kena quickly said. "I was going to bring the money back after beating them." Balder and Tenzin now understand.

"Well then Kena, I would like you to stay on this island if you wish." Tenzin kindly offered.

"I don't know." said Kena being nervously. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense." Tenzin shook his head. "You will not be a burden."

So Kena accept the offer and Balder told her that he knew how she felt and as she got out of bed and got dressed, he had her met Korra.

"Kena this is Avatar Korra." Balder introduce Kena to Korra.

"No way! The avatar?!" She asked excitedly.

Korra chuckled. "Yes I am."

"Are you doing airbending now?"

"Well.." Korra didn't know what to say until Kena realized was she was trying to say.

"Oh right you're still in training I understand perfectly."

"Why thank you Kena."

Kena got along with the airbending siblings and then Balder told her of his purposes and she was at disbelieve but was convinced that Korra help out with the truth and later that night, Balder and Kena sat by Naga while Korra was trying to air-blast at a hanging newspaper.

Korra growled. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" She push but nothing so in anger, she burned the paper in cinders. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender huh guys?" Balder was about to say something but was cut off by a static sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you life from Republic city's pro-bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament, grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is going to be a doozy."

"All right pro-bending!" Korra and Kena shouted with thrill.

"I don't understand why you people always use your best bending fighters just for sport?" said Balder but they didn't listen as they got on a roof where three white lotus sentries were listening to a radio and Balder was also with the girls just sitting with them, kept listening with no expression of excitement as Korra and Kena had.

The announcer continued to announce the outcome of it. "This Mako is got moxie, he advances fire two quick shots!" The sentries and the girls were fuming with eagerness trying to find out if the fire ferrets will win as the announcer continued."Yamo is hammered back to zone three! The clock is winding down can Yamo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now! The fire ferrets light up their." The radio stopped leaving Korra and Kena twitching in disappointment until they hear a familiar yet not happy voice.

"Korra come down here please." said Tenzin.

To his surprise, Kena and Balder came down with Korra.

"You shut off at the best part!" Korra whined.

"Yeah." Kena agreed.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense and what's worse? You brought Kena and Balder into this."

"Well actually I wasn't really interest in it." Balder defend himself.

"But its their radio." Korra said.

"And technically Tenzin you said she couldn't watch a match and you didn't say anything about listening to one." Kena added.

Tenzin angrily stammering. "You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't you...shouldn't you all be in bed by now?!" He turned as his robe wave a wind at them.

The next morning, Balder was practicing his weapons, Kena was practicing her waterbending and Korra was trying to meditate but instead she left to get some lychee juice, so Balder and Kena finished their practice and have some lychee juice with her.

"How's mediation?" He asked before sipping his cup.

"Not well." Korra answered. "I did nothing but sitting and when Tenzin said the air is an element of freedom, I don't understand it. How can it be the element of freedom that I can't listened to pro-bending?"

"Well if you can't listened to it why don't you just go to it Huh?" Kena asked with a sly grin.

"Oh." Korra understand as she also had the same grin that Kena is giving.

"Don't even think about it." Balder protest for he knows where Kena is going with this.

"Oh come Balder." said Kena. " You were always with Korra with help you know."

"I was tasked to help Korra bring balance, not helping her to sneak out and see a place where benders waste their skills." He corrected.

"Just come with us and you can see the arena live and it will proof to you that it is not a waste of skill." Korra begged almost having doggy eyes.

Balder sighed in frustration. "All right fine!" then he quickly said to them before they could cheer. "But only once okay!?"

Later that night as Tenzin and his family slept in their rooms, Korra assembled her friends for the night of Korra and Kena's life not Balder's of course. So with the help of waterbending they swam to the arena and Korra use her waterbending to launch themselves at an opened window and Kena use hers to bend the water out of their clothes.

"Okay after this, we are going back to the island." Balder reminded the girls.

"All right all ready." Korra groaned. "Would you relax?"

"I would relax if we don't get caught." Balder counter.

"Come on guys. " Kena interrupted. "We gotta find the seats."

They went on searching for the seats then they stopped for they caught the sight of what it appears to be a training room. Out of curiosity, Korra and Kena walked to it and ignoring Balder's protests, Balder rush to the two waterbenders.

"Come on!" He whispered. "We gotta find the seats before." He was cut off by a grouchy voice.

"Hey!" They turned and see an old man with skin tanned and white hair and wears a blue sleeveless shirt and has a towel on his neck. "What are you three doing in my gym?"

"Uhh we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost." Korra lied and adding a smile to it and Kena nodded quickly for agreeing and Balder rolled his eyes because from experience is that just because someone is old, doesn't mean someone is a fool and to prove that theory.

"Ah, the old "I have to pee" excuse." He point accusingly at them and Korra and Kena flinched. "You know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying, I'm taking ya to security!"

"No wait!" Kena cried.

"There you guys are!" They turned and saw a sixteen year old boy in red armor with black hair and green eyes. "I've been looking everywhere to find ya." Balder and Kena looked at each other and shrugged. "Its all right Toza, they're with me." As the boy said it, Korra decided to play along.

"Yeah we're with him." She quickly said it with a smile also Balder and Kena smiled and shake their heads for yes.

"So you see we're together, her and me especially." He smiled.

"Well not together, together, more like friends." Korra explained awkwardly.

His eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Right friends, no, no I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh you implied it." Kena teased as she grinned.

"Ugh I don't care what you are! I got work to do!" He snapped as he went back to his earthbending exercise.

"Right this way miss." he said and gestured to the entrance like a gentleman."

"And thank you sir." Korra said and then whispered." Seriously thanks."

As they left the gym, the armored young man was leading him to a locker room not only that, it has a view of the arena ring.

"So what do you think?" He asked. "Best seats in the house huh?"

"Whoa! unbelievable." Kena comment.

"I'll say, this place is more amazing as I imagined it." Korra agreed.

"I do admit it is quite incredible." said Balder.

"Name's Bolin by the way." He introduce himself.

"Korra." she also introduce herself. "And this Kena and Balder."

As they kept looking at the view, two boys came in, one was of eighteen with black which is spiky a bit and had amber eyes and had a look of disapprove.

"Psst Bolin!" He hissed to get Bolin's attention.

"Yeah?" Bolin came to him.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fans here before the matches, get them out of here."

"Aw come on Mako." He begged. "Look I kind of promise them they can stay but man I got good feeling there is something special about them, especially her and I know it." Bolin dragged Korra, Kena and Balder to Mako. "Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako?!" said Kena.

"Wow! We heard you play on the radio." said Korra.

"Come on Bolin, we're up." said Mako ignoring Korra as he passed them without paying attention to them.

"Or we can meet him later." balder added.

"Yeah sorry about that." Bolin apologized. "My brother gets real focused before the match." He explained as put on his helmet. "Okay, gotta go, wish me luck not then I'll need it."

"Good luck, knock 'em out!" Korra encourage.

As the lights have been dimmed, a spotlight appeared in the center of the arena and then a man with a microphone rise up on a hidden elevator.

"Introducing. The Fire Ferrets!" He point after announcing.

A fan girl screamed. "I love you Bolin!"

"The rookie ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone excepted this season." said the announcer and continued. "For tonight they face their toughest test yet folks."

The opponents they are fighting were the golden temple tigerdillos and as both teams made their bending stance, the bell made a big ding!.

"And they're off!" He began to predict the outcome of the sport. "The two teams waste no time, trying to blast each other out of zone one."

"Hasook gets the first to feel the heat of the tigerdillos. He tries to return the favor but they're to fast for him." He continued. "While Mako shown his trademark cool under fire style." The tigerdillos blast Hasook and Bolin out to the second space. "The tigerdillos score with a walloping one two combo." Korra and Kena where in a state of panic but Balder wasn't interest in it. "Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory?" Mako did a backflip but alas as he was about to land, an earth disk launched at him and got him over the line. "Guess not, Mako is over the line, the tigerdillos get the green light and advance into ferret territory."

"Come on ferrets!" Korra shouted.

"Show 'em who's boss!" Kena also shouted.

"Looks like Hasook is in trouble, he's in zone three, teetering over the edge of the ring." After trying a dodging flip, the earth disk struck him off the edge and landed into the water. "And Hasook takes a dip, he'll be back for round two, assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round." As Mako and Bolin try to defend themselves, the tigerdillos successfully pushed them at the end.

"Round one! Goes to the golden temple tigerdillos!" The man in the center shouted as the fire ferrets got back on the ring.

"Come on Hasook, get your act together." Mako said to Hasook.

As the bell ring, they fight and the tigerdillos managed to have the ferrets into zone two.

"The fire ferrets are knocked into zone two by the tigerdillos advance." But the ferrets manage to win the second round. "The fire ferrets singed the round in a closing seconds, its one-a piece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round." Hasook ran behind Mako and then out to have a clear shot but was struck by the tigerdillo waterbender and tripped and tumbled on his earthbending teammate. "Hasook stumbles and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangled quick if they don't want to." The tigerdillo earthbender launched his disk quickly at those and fell into the water. "Oh too late!"

"Oh no" Korra and Kena said simultaneously and Balder did nothing but shook his head at this.

"Its all up to Mako now, he's bobbing and weaving, he's weaving and bobbing but he's not hitting back if Mako is knocked out, the ferrets fabulous season is over." With that, Korra pulled her ponytails hard while Kena is biting her fingernails.

"He's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving a three on one for up." Mako was dodging all the element blasts. "it seems his plan is to let the tigerdillos punch themselves out." Mako did a fire throw at the tigerdillo waterbender who had been successfully launched all the way of the edge. "And his plan is working! Ah he is in the pool! They got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive." Mako did several firebending moves. "Its two on one!" Mako blast the firebender tigerdillo to the bar and bounced to edge of the ring and into the water. "Scratch that! Its one on one! And it is an earth and fire slug fest. " The tigerdillo earth block and Mako's fire blast was causing mist and Mako managed to knock him to the edge of the ring. "There is so much smoke and dust from the fire fight that I can't even see where the fire ferret is." Unexpectedly Mako leap up and did a fiery landing strike literally at the tigerdillo earthbender and literally fell. "Its a knockout! What a win bigger than a hat trick folks! Mako pulls off the unset of the season, winning the match for the fire ferrets!" As the crowed cheered wildly for and Korra helped but smile at Mako, Kena whooped wildly and as for Balder, he may not be interest in the sport but he was very impressed by Mako's performance and strategy.

Bolin came to them cheering. "Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" As Bolin took off his helmet, he did a flirting look at Korra. "So what did you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves huh?"

"What did I think?" She grabbed him by the uniform. "What did I think?! That was amazing!" She pushed him playfully.

"You did more harm than good out there!" Mako said to Hasook angrily.

"We won didn't we?" Hasook was also angry.

"Barely!"

"Get off my case pal!" He throw his helmet hard and left.

"Useless." Mako mumbled.

"You were incredible out there!" said Kena.

"Especially you Mr. Hat trick." Korra added to Mako.

"Oh you three still here?" Mako said rudely but didn't pay attention to them as he went to his locker.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" Korra talked back.

"Ooooh!" said Bolin and Kena.

"I was too impressed by Mako's performance." Balder admitted.

"Anyway." Korra continued. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life but I never learn how to move like that! Its like there's a whole new style here! Think you can show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!"

"Right now? Come on Bolin." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore him. Yeah I can show ya the basics but I'm not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender."

"Korra I don't think that's a good." But Balder's mouth was covered by Kena's hand as she shush him.

Bolin was curious. "I'm sorry no, no I didn't mean to assume cause you know I was just figuring with your water tribe get up, that you are a water tribe gal."

"No you're right, I'm a waterbender and a firebender."

"Hmm hmhmm, I'm very confused right now."

Mako helped out. "You're the avatar and I'm in idiot."

"Both are true."

Now Bolin was shocked with awe. "No way!" Bolin whispered to Mako. "The avatar?!"

Balder had enough for he licked Kena's hand.

"Eww! You licked my hand!"

"You make me stop breathing!" Balder countered.

They went to the gym as Bolin is teaching her the different style of earthbending.

"All right lets see what you got." said Bolin.

Korra launched two earth disks at the same time as Balder and Kena clapped.

"That was great." Bolin comment. "Good power but in a real match you'll be a sitting turtle duck, not so up righted and flat footed, stay light on your toes right up into the moment when you need to dig in and strike then pop, pop!" Bolin launched the two disks as they both hover and landed at the net.

"Okay let me try it again."

Korra prepare the stance that Bolin instructed and successfully launched the disks right and Kena and Balder clapped wildly at that.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" Bolin enthusiastically comment. "You're a natural at this."

"Not bad." said Mako but wasn't impressed.

"What's it take to impressed this guy?" Kena asked who didn't like the firebender's attitude.

"What? I said not bad." Mako shrugged.

"And yet you don't seem to appreciated." Balder said who was agreeing with Kena.

"You know what? Its getting late, I think I'm gonna turn in, you kids have fun, nice to meet you Avatar Korra." He said as he left.

"Yeah been a real pleasure." said Korra being sarcastic.

"See ya upstairs bro." said Mako didn't turn back.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" said Korra confused.

"Yep in the attic." Bolin answered. "Its nothing fancy but we have some great views, so backed to bending."

Korra continued this earthbending stance and had been successful but not successful as she is going to be tomorrow.

"Patience Korra." Tenzin reminded as she was whacked several times in the gates.

But Korra had enough and with anger and frustration, she fire blast in a frenzy having the gates burned and cracked into pieces, having Tenzin, his kids, Kena and Balder frozen at that and as Korra stopped blasting and breathing.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure!" Tenzin stammering. "What is wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra snapped. "I've been practicing just like you taught me! But it isn't sinking in okay!? It hasn't click like you said it would!"

"Korra this isn't something you can force, if you only listen." But Korra cut Tenzin off.

"I have been! And you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" With that Korra left.

Kena noticed Balder was standing like he was frozen. "Balder are you okay?"

"I have to sit somewhere quiet." Balder left.

Balder found a bench and sat there thinking about what Korra said to Tenzin for it reminded him of something he regretted.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **One day before the battle**

Sixteen year old Balder was practicing with a warrior that his uncle Rolf assigned and as Balder was whacked thrice by the warrior's wooden sword, he was getting really angry as he use his shield to bash him in the face hard and kept whacking repeatedly until Rolf rushed in and stopped him.

"That's a win Balder! Now what is wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I did what you said but it didn't work with me okay? It didn't like you said it would!"

"Balder as I told you before, you must think before act and if you only listen." But Balder cut him off.

"I had been! And you know what I think? Maybe the reason I didn't fight well is because you're a terrible teacher!" He yelled and marched out of the training courtyard.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

It was at night that Balder still sat there outside in tears of that day before that battle and his uncle's death.

"Balder?" He snapped out of it and hear Tenzin's voice.

"Balder?" He also heard Kena's voice.

Then he turned around and sees Tenzin and Kena with looks of concern.

"You weren't at dinner." said Kena.

"Please tell us what's the matter." said the concerned airbender.

Balder sighed as he began to explain. "It was what Korra said to you about you being a terrible teacher, it got me remembering the time I was angry that when I said to my uncle Rolf that "You're a terrible teacher!" It was the day that I was with my uncle in a battle with Jarl Gorrack's army and then he died as he was facing Gorrack's monster and I never got the chance to say I was sorry to my uncle."

"But you've wounded the man that killed your uncle." Tenzin said to cheer him. "And with that you rallied the men and drove your foes back and so your uncle is proud of you and he knows how sorry you are."

"Yeah." Kena agreed.

"Thanks." Balder smiled for Tenzin was right.

Suddenly they hear a radio saying about pro-bending which a group of white lotus sentries are listening to.

"Hold on folks we're just waiting for the refries official call but I think this new replacement player could be." Tenzin came to the sentries along with Balder and Kena.

"Pardon me everyone have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room."

"She couldn't be in the arena again could she?" Kena whispered so Tenzin won't hear them.

"You've gotta be kidding me!? She's the avatar folks!"

"That will be a yes." Balder whispered.

One sentry spit her tea at the other in shock and as for Tenzin, his eye twitched while his face is steaming red.

"I get her myself!" He growled as he was making his way to the arena.

So Balder and Kena stayed on the island because they don't want to get involved or get caught so they sat with the white lotus sentries and listen at the radio and Kena made bets with the sentries and at the last round, the announcer said that Korra moved lightly like at the airbending training equipment and like a leaf. So the fire ferrets won the tournaments and Kena won the bets which it wasn't going well with the sentries.

"Balder, Kena." They turned and saw Tenzin with a suspicious look. "Is it true that you both were with Korra at the other night?"

Both of them sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Luckily Korra arrived in the nick of time.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said, I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Korra apologized as she explained.

"I think I owe you an apology too." said Tenzin as he also explained. "I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not, by the way you were really good out there tonight, you moved just like an airbender." That got Korra, Balder and kena surprised.

"Wait, you stayed and watched?" Korra asked, still surprised.

"I did." He nodded. "Pro bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Korra and Tenzin smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice bright and early." Korra while she make her way to the dorm. "And by the way I kind of permanently join the fire ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Tenzin groaned and sighed at this as Balder and Kena slowly sneaking away.

"Just a moment you two." Balder and Kena cringed at that and stopped. "I would like to discus about the other night."

"All right kid, get ready for the lectures of an airbending master." Balder whispered.

"Roger."

* * *

 **Busted! So guys what do you think of the new character I made up and I guess some of you wondered like is this going to Makorra in it? Well as I said in chapter one is that this story is going to be all four books so there's going to be a change in book four and I give you a hint of who will be Korra's love interest it will be one of Balder's companions from his homeland so be sure to leave some good reviews, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning in the pro-bending arena gym, Korra, Bolin and Mako were tossing a heavy cloth ball (I don't what's it call so anyway) and Balder and Kena were standing there, watching their new found friends training.

"What's the big idea of making me train this early in the morning?" complained Korra and whispered. "The morning is evil."

"Same with me except the morning isn't evil it's hell." said Balder playfully and Kena laughed.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time spot in the gym." Bolin explained about how things worked in the pro bending arena.

"And you're the rookiest of us all." Mako added and explained. "We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" He toss the ball to Korra.

"You deal with it!" Korra spat back as she throw the ball back to Mako, causing him to flying back on the floor.

"Nice!" Kena comment.

"There's my little hard working street urchins." They all turned and sees a man in coat wearing a top hat and had a split moustache walking towards them. "It's an honor to finally meet you avatar."

"And you are?" Korra asked.

"Bo Taka!" He introduced himself as he lift his hat revealing his bald head. "I run this whole pro-bending she-bang." Korra walked to Balder and Kena, leaving Mako and Bolin as the arena owner hand out Mako a stack of colored paper. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Then he hold his finger up. "A-a-ah not so fast." He took some and explained. "First you own me for the avatar's new gear." Then he took some again. "Gym and equipment rentals for last month." Again. "Rent on your apartment." And again. "And a personal loan for groceries." The last one made Mako glared at his young man who had an innocent look.

"What? I'm a growing boy."

"Oh and one more small item of business." He explained about something that will be a bad news for the ferrets. "The fire ferrets need to anty up forty thousand yuans for the championship pot."

Forty thousand Yuans!?" said Bolin with his eyes widened.

"Sorry kids, you got to the end of the week to come up with a dough or else you're out of the tournament." With that, he left the gym.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked Korra.

"I got nothing." Korra answered. "I've never really needed money, I've always have had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako grumbled as he packed up the ball.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Bolin cut Korra off.

"No its all right it just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Korra apologized.

"You two aren't the only ones that lost parents." said Balder. "Mine are killed in a raid when I was six and my uncle died in battle when I was sixteen."

"Mine died in a car accident when I was seven." Kena shared.

"Anyway." Mako interject while zipping the equipment bag. "How are we gotta come up with the money?"

Ooh I got it! I got it!" said Bolin as he was holding his pet fire ferret. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks, now people would paid good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas." said Mako.

"I was serious." said Bolin who looked hurt.

"Don't worry about, I'll figure something out, I always do." Mako said as he was on his way out of the gym.

So Korra, Balder and Kena went back to Air temple island and the airbender kids want to hear another story, Meelo suggest another Thor story because he always loves to hear about the battle between Thor and the Midgard Serpent but this time, Balder had a story that always love when he was little, the story of Sigurd the dragon slayer.

"The old man told him to dig a pit so when he went in the pit and wait for Fafnir, he will stab him and be bathed in the dragon's blood." The airbender siblings and Kena went ewww! at that.

"Why?" Kena asked.

"Indeed that's what Sigurd asked." Balder continued. "So the old man just answered "His blood will make you invulnerable." Now they understand as he continued the story." So after killing the dragon and taking the treasure, he heard a voice."

"Who was it?" Jinora asked.

"It was a bird." Baldar answered. "He discovered that the blood did not only make him invulnerable but understand the language of birds."

"What did it say? What did it say? What did it say? What did it say?" Ikki asked repeatedly while hopping and clapping.

"It said that Regin plots to kill him after he brings the treasure." Balder continued the story until it was sunset.

Balder, Kena, Jinora and Ikki were watching Korra being the leaf in the spinning gates.

"Good, light on your feet." Jinora encouraged Korra.

Korra had finally got out of the gates without touching them but still no sign of airbending.

"You have finally become the leaf." said Balder.

"Yeah." Kena nodded.

"Ooo he's cute." said Jinora looking over Korra. "Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

"Her and Mako?" Balder said in his thought while his eye went wide with surprise when Jinora said that.

"Dose he drive you crazy in a bad way or dose he drive you crazy like you liked him?" Ikki asked in a teasing way.

Korra had enough of these embarrassing question for she did an earth stump to bounce Jinora and Ikki up in the air and luckily these girls are airbenders, so they land like leafs during the first day of autumn.

She nervously clearing her throat. "Oh, hey Mako."

"Have you guys seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too, and no we haven't seen him since practice."

"Something wrong?" Kena asked.

"I don't know, Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See ya later." Mako was about to leave but Balder stopped.

"We can help you find your brother, Mako."

"Nah, I got it." Then Korra gently grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey cool guy, let us help you, we can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend and a great tracker."

"And you forgot one thing." Balder added.

As night fell and the city lights turned on, the four went on Naga and strolling around the streets.

"Your best friend is a polar bear-dog, somehow it makes sense." Mako sarcastically comment.

"I'll take that as a complament, city boy." Korra smiled.

"If I was your brother who gets into trouble then where will I be?" Kena asked.

Mako showed them to a city square where a statue of a man with a real flame on the palm of his hand.

"Well this is his usaual hangout." Mako explained.

"Maybe, I'll talk with my informer." Balder suggested.

"You have an informer?" said Korra being surprised.

Balder lead them to a group of street urhcins and sees one who turned out to be the warrior's informer.

"Skoochy." He turned around and sees a familiar figure.

"Hey big B, how's it hanging?" Skoochy greeted and was surprised to see Mako. "Hey Mako."

"Hi Skoochy, have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Perhaps." He said with a sly grin. "My memory is a little foggy, maybe you can help me clear it up." He a gesture that Balder and Mako know what it means.

"You're good Skoochy." Mako comment as he gave him two yuans. "A real pro." Balder rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah I've seen him." Skoochy answered.

"When?" Mako said.

"About noon." Skoochy replied.

"What was he doing?" Balder asked.

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus and then." He stopped.

Mako gave him another yuan eagerly. "And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady shin showed up and flush some serious cash." Skoochy explained as Mako was shocked and Balder was surprised for he had encountered with Shady shin several times. "Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The triple threats, the red monsoons, the agni-kais, all the triads are mustling up something very big. Now that's all you're getting out of me." Skoochy finished as he ran off with the rest of his friends.

"What's he talking about?" said Korra curiously.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako said with a stern look.

Now Balder was suspicious about Mako for he seem to know much about the criminal activities. So the four got on Naga and went with hast.

"So where we heading?" Kena wondered.

"The triple threat triad's headquarters." Mako answered. "Hopefully Bolin is there and nothings gone down yet."

"Triple threat triad!?" Surprised Korra. "I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town, why would Bolin get tangle up with WOAH NAGA!"

Naga turned, chasing something small and squeaky and as it climbed up the street light it raveled to be a fire ferret.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend not a snack." Korra said to her animal companion.

"Oh I think she got the message." said Balder.

Pabu touched Naga's nose with his and then went on Mako's shoulder.

"We gotta hurry!" Mako said being very worried about his young brother.

They continued riding until they stopped to a building that Mako said it is their hideout.

"Something's not right, there usually thugs posted out front, we better be cautious." Mako instructed.

As he and Balder cornered on both sides, Korra just walked to the door and kick it to break like if it was nothing and it left Mako stunned.

"That's very cautious of you Korra, very cautious." Balder sarcastically comment.

They went in and sees broken furniture and glasses and with a skill Balder learned from Bjorn, he examined the mess.

"There has been a struggle." Balder said.

"Bolin." Mako said loud enough to have his brother to hear. "You in here?"

Suddenly they hear a sound of tires beginning to move. They rush outside and sees a group of masked figures by a truck filled with gagged triad members and what shocked them is that Bolin is in the truck and gagged also.

"Bloin!" Mako ran to them

But one of the masked figures throw a can-like object and as it landed, green mist came out of it as the masked strangers were off on their motorcycles.

"Odin's raven! What is this!?" Balder coughed.

"I don't know?!" Kena coughed.

"Naga come!" Korra called out as her polar bear-dog ran to them with hast and they quickly got on her.

They began to pursue the masked kidnappers and their truck, Mako launched a fire blast but they dodge it. Balder threw a knife at one of them and successfully had one on death's doorstep, Korra launched an earth sledge at one but sadly it use the rock sledge as a ramp.

As they got out of the alleyway two of the masked bikers stopped and launched bolas at Naga's legs, wrapping them and causing Korra, Mako and Kena to land on the ground while Balder just jumped and rolled on the ground and then he helped Mako and Kena up as Korra was using firebending to fight these assassin-like figures and then Balder readied his sword and shield as Mako began fight them with firebending and Kena waterbending from her canteen.

While Korra firebends, one of the two masked thugs hit a pressure point in her arm as the stubborn avatar kept firebending with one arm. Mako on the other hand was also firebending with one arm after his other was jabbed then again the masked foe did a few jabs to paralyze him and kick him to fly and land on the ground and the same thing for Korra too.

Kena launched an icicle at her opponent but dodge it and she shoot again but it jumped and did a few quick pressure jabs and got her flying and landed next Korra and Mako and now Balder was the only one left.

As the two charged, the young warrior bash one off the ground only to be jabbed three times in the back and now they threw him with the rest of their paralyzed trash. To their fear, the two masked assassins were swinging their bolas then out of the unexpected, Naga jumped in and scare them off with her growl and Pabu did a squeaky roar to help, so they hit smoke bomb and disappeared.

The four got up after they are recovered and Korra punched.

She grunt. "I can't bend!" She punched again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it will wear off." said Mako. "Those guys are chi-blockers, they're Amon's henchmen."

"The masked man on the poster?" Balder asked.

'Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists."

"What will they want with the triple threats?" Korra asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Kena sharing expression.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Korra placed her hand on Mako's shoulder for comfort.

"Mako." He turned to Korra. "We are going to save your brother, I promise you that."

"Then there's no time to lose" said Balder agreeing with Korra.

With no time to waste, they went everywhere from street to slum until they are on the brink of exhaustion.

"We've been out all night." Korra complained. "No sign of them."

"We gotta keep looking." said Mako being desperate to find and rescue his young brother. "But where?"

"I think I have an idea." said Balder pinching his chin.

He lead them to the city park and as Naga went to the fountain to drink, they dismount and Balder explain to them why are they at the city park?

"When I first explored this city I met an Equalist protester over there."

"He wouldn't be the mutton chopped guy with a high voice wouldn't it?" Korra asked remembering her first time in Republic city and Balder nodded.

"And do you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Kena asked.

"Right now its our only lead." It was that Balder can answer.

It was almost dawn and they need sleep, so they rest at a tree. Korra and Mako lay on Naga while Kena was beside with Korra and Balder just sat on the ground and Pabu was sleeping on Naga's saddle.

Korra was a bit nervous since her secret about having a crush on Mako was revealed to Balder and Kena, so she asked Mako a question, the one thing that she, Balder and Kena are always wondering.

"So why is Bolin running around with the triple threat triad anyway?"

"Yeah." said Kena.

"I too am curious to know about how much you know about them."

Mako nervously confessed, since he met them in the arena he didn't give them much information about his past.

"Well we... we use to do some work for them back in the day and." But he was cut off by their surprise.

"What!? said Kena being surprised.

"Are you some kind of criminal?" said Korra.

"Korra!" said Balder with a warning look.

"No! You don't know what you're talking about!" Mako said with anger. "I've just ran numbers with them and stuff! We were orphans out on the street, I did what I have to do to survive and protected my little brother!"

"I'm sorry." Korra apologized. "That must've been really hard. Can I ask what happen to your parents?"

Mako sighed. "They were mugged by a firebender, he cut them down right in front of me, I was eight."

"That's why you wear this scarf." Balder said when he notice Mako keeping his hand on his red scarf.

Mako nodded. "Bolin is the only family I have left, if any happens to him." Balder cut him off.

"Nothing will happen to your brother and I promise you that my friend! Now lets get some sleep."

They did not argue with that for they set fast asleep and what Balder did not know for he is going to have a dream of a familiar figure of beauty.

* * *

Balder found himself on top of a bed and what is strange to him Is that he is still in his clothes and not under the covers but it is not only thing out of the unexpected.

"Balder." said a familiar yet beautiful voice.

He turned and what he saw made his eye wide and heart beating like a sword hitting a shield repeatedly, what he saw was like a angel that came from heaven in mortal form with long raven hair, fair skin, gleaming emerald eyes and red rose lips and the reason his heart was beating is because she was wearing a pearl white lace nightgown almost see through.

"Asami?" His eyes still widened and his heart beating. "Is that you?"

"Yes my love."

Now his heart was beating fast then ever and his turned burning red when she said that. She walked to the bed and Balder nervously crawl back but Asami crawl on top of him before he start and his face was now redder.

"This isn't real this is a dream, isn't?"

Asami slowly placed her lips on his and Balder went shocked and yet he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist to enjoy this moment, ever since he first met her he couldn't stop thinking about her. As the kiss break, Balder sat up, breathing heavily.

"Dose this answer your question?" She asked seductively.

"Maybe another one, just to double check." He said with a sly smile.

As he loop around Asami with his arms, she put both of her hands on both of his cheeks and turned his head the other way and what's confusing is that Asami was licking repeatedly on the side of his head like a dog.

* * *

"Okay Asami, I get it." He chuckled. "It's not a dream."

When he opened his eyes he turned his head around seeing someone licking him and realized that wasn't Asami.

Balder groaned in disgust. "Naga!" He pushed her head away.

He heard Kena laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." She answered. "It seems Naga had a crush on you but there's something else that make you die of laughter."

"What's that?"

She point and when he turned around, he was surprised and yet biting his lip while sniggering, what he saw was Korra and Mako leaning at each other while sleeping.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" shouted a familiar high voice through a megaphone.

When the avatar and the firebender are starting to awake, they jumped as Korra was stammering and blushing.

"Nonbenders of Republic city!"

"That's the guy." Korra point to make them ignore that awkward position.

"Well let's go, unless of course you two are busy at the moment?" Balder said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up!" Korra and Mako said it simultaneously as they walked to the protestor.

"Amon calls you to action!" The protestor continued. "Take back your city! Its time for the." He stopped and gasped when he saw Korra with a determent look. "It's you again!" Then he now speaks through his megaphone. "You cannot silence me avatar!" He yelped when Korra slapped the megaphone off his hands as it shattered to pieces.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers, where they taking him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He crossed his arms.

"Oh I think you do." She did an earth stomp to launch the table up in the air but the protestor got off before the launch. As fliers were flying, the protestor was trying to gather much as he can and then Balder catches one of the flying fliers and sees the picture of Amon and writing that Balder can't read so he gave it to Mako.

"Witness the revelation tonight nine o'clock." Mako reads. "What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you four." snapped the protestor.

Korra hold him up by the collar. "You better believe it concern us, spill it!"

"No one knows what the revelation is!" He cowardly. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend! But if he's a bender then my guess is he gets what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked and unfortunately, they hear a sound of a whistle blowing.

"Hey what's going on over there!?" shouted a policeman.

"The avatar is oppressing us help! He shouted back then Korra tossed him.

"Lets scram." She said as they went back on their ride.

After they left the park they rest at a trolley stop but before they left the park, Mako managed to grab a few fliers as a clue.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on theses?" Korra asked trying to find an address on the flier.

"Because they are a secret society so they wouldn't just let everyone in." Balder explained.

"He's right." Mako agreed. "They wouldn't they let anyone waltzing in their big revelation." He air quoted.

"Whatever that is." said Kena shrugged.

"I bet the information is hidden in there." Mako noticed something under the fliers. "Look at the backs, there's four different images."

"So its a puzzle?" Korra guessed.

"Indeed it is a puzzle, a puzzle of a map." said Balder with a smile.

Mako took the one with a red dot and went to the city map to find the match.

"Bingo!" Mako said for he found the matched image. "That's where its going to be!"

"Now there's one thing we need." said Kena.

"What's that?" Balder asked.

"Disguises." She answered.

That night in the marked location, Mako, Korra and Kena put on their disguises. Mako still wears his trench coat but this time he unrolled his longe sleevless and wears a a cap, Korra wears a light brown coat with a brownish yellow hat and Kena was wearing a black jacket with a dark brown hat and now all that's left is Balder.

"Come on Balder." Kena said to Balder who was hiding in the shadows.

"I hate this disguise!" He came in a white shirt with a red vest and green trousers and black shoes and a cap and lastly a disapproving look.

"Don't be silly, you looked perfect." said Korra.

"You're right, I am perfect." He said it sarcastically. "Perfectly ridicules!"

"Come on guys!" Mako interject.

They walked like they mind the mind their own business and Korra took Mako's arm.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked uncomfortably.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra answered.

"It sure is." Balder said playfully in a whisper to Kena and she giggled quietly.

So when they came to a big man guarding the door, he crossed his arms with a stern look.

"This is a private event, no one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh invitation?" Korra asked.

Now guard became suspicious as Mako thought of something.

"You mean this?" He hold up the flier and adding smile as the other three did.

As the guard took the flier and examine it. "The revelation is upon us my brothers and sisters." He said with a pleased look and wave his hand at the door. As they went inside the building, they were in for a very big surprise.

"Whoa!" Balder, Kena and Korra said it together with surprised looks.

"I know a lot of people hated benders, but I never seen so many in one place." Mako said while observing.

What they saw were over a thousand nonbenders in the secret rally and this would be grim news for all benders in the world.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin." Mako instructed.

As the four went downstairs, they blend in the crowd and then suddenly the spotlights were turned on and someone was ready to announce.

"Please welcome your hero! Your savior Amon!"

They cheered as the stage floor opened and steam came out and then seven people came rising up, there were five chi-blockers, a long mustached man in green goggled mask and the masked man himself which nonbenders idolize him as their savior. Korra felt a chill on her spine when she sees Amon in person, so the leader of the Equalists came to the microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago." He began to tell the tale of his past and the reason he had against benders. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich and none of us were benders, this made us very easy targets for the firebender who had extorted my father one day my father confronted this man but when he did, that firebender took my family from me then he took my face." The crowd gasped. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." The four glanced each other at the moment as Amon continued. "As you know the avatar has recently arrived in Republic city." The crowd started to boo. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world but she is wrong, the only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering it has been the cause of every war in every era but that is about to change, I know you have been wondering what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer." The four glanced each other confused and went back to Amon. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me, they say the avatar has failed humanity." Korra looked like she was about to unleash hell for this lie. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to utter in the new era of balance, they have granted me a power that would make equality a reality, the power took take a person's bending away permanently." The four were shocked with disbelieve when he said about to make a bender lose it's bending for eternity.

"That's impossible! There's no way!" said Korra who was still shocked.

"This guy is insane." Mako said not believing in it.

"During my first day in this world, I studied Avatar Aang and it said he defeated Phoenix King Ozai by taking his firebending away." said Balder remembering from his history lessons.

"But this guy is no avatar." Kena agreed.

"Now for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning bolt Zolt, leader of the triple threat triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic city." The followers booed as they brought the head gangster.

"Ah boo yourself!" He said acting so tough.

The chi-blockers also brought his members and Bolin on their knees as Bolin was afraid.

"There's Bolin!" She was about rush out of the crowd but Mako grabbed her by the shoulder.

'Wait! We can't fight them all."

"He's right, we need to be wise about this." Balder agreed.

"Then come up with the game plan and advise, team captain and teacher." Korra snapped.

"Zolt has a master fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon step back three paces as his lieutenant untied Zolt and the crime boss made his stance with a cocky look.

"You're going to regret doing that pal!"

He launched fire balls four times but Amon dodged the fire balls four times and now Zolt shoot lightning from his fingertips but Amon quickly dodged the blot and grabbed him by the wrist and redirect the lightning arm up and then he gripped on the back of Zolt's neck and placed his other hand on his head and when he did that, Zolt felt like he was holding still.

The four watched with shock and amazement as the lightning reduced to fire and as the fire went out, Amon let go of Zolt as he fell on the ground and when Zolt was to give payback, he was shocked when no flame appeared from his fist.

"What!? What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone forever" Amon answered.

Korra began to felt fear touching her and Balder's eyes went wide with his jaw dropped and Kena put both her hand on her mouth.

"The era of bending is over! A new era of equality has begun!" His followers cheered as the chi-blockers toss a triad to Amon one by one.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked for can't watch this event any longer.

I think so, see those machines?" Mako asked as he explain the idea. "They're powered by water and steam if you create some cover, Balder, Kena and I can get Bolin without anyone seeing then we dug out of here."

"works for me." Korra nodded. "Mako, good luck."

"You too."

They walked and waited as they watch Amon changing bender to nonbender one by one and now it is Bolin's turn.

"Come on!" Mako clenched his teeth.

"Uh hello, Amon sir? I think there's been a big misunderstanding." said Bolin frightened as Amon was on his way to him.

Then steam blow out of the wall and that is the signal as Mako, Balder and Kena rush to the stage and Mako throw a chi-blocker in the air.

"Bolin! you alright? Mako said to his younger brother.

"Yes, Mako! I love you!" He said as he hold his arms out, expecting a hug.

But there was no time for a brotherly love for they must escape, so they rushed outside, Balder slide down the ladder as Kena followed him and the bending brothers were the last until the lieutenant use the shock batons to hit the ladder and shocked the brothers, Balder caught Mako from landing and Kena caught Bolin.

Balder had hid an axe under his shirt, so he took it out as the lieutenant jump down then Mako and Bolin were quickly recovered from the fall and ready to fight. Mako shoot at the Equalist second in command but he dodged it and did a swoop leg and hit down combo and then Bolin launched an earth chunk twice but he dodged it as he charged, Bolin earthbend a wall but the lieutenant jumped over and stunned Bolin and then Mako launched in and did a fire combo but the lieutenant dodged and stunned him and now it is Balder and Kena's turn, rushed and about to strike him but the lieutenant knocked the axe off of Balder's hand and knocked him off the ground and Kena did a water whip but Amon's lackey dodged it and did a jump and dive and stunned her.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." He said with sympathy until he was launched at a wall by a rock slide.

"I wouldn't count on us just yet." Korra appeared in her water tribe attire as she whistled. "Naga!"

Her animal companion appeared with all speed as Korra woke up Mako, Balder and Kena and got on the polar bear dog, Bolin woke up and screamed when Naga ran to him and grabbing him by the back of his shirt with her jaw.

"Wait! Stop! I..want..to be...on...your back!" He said when Naga give him a bumpy ride.

"The avatar! That's her!" The Lieutenant shouted to his comrades.

"Let her go." They turned to their leader who is on the balcony. "She's the perfect message to tell the city of my power."

After dropping the bending brothers at the arena, they went to the ferry and return to Air temple island and meeting Tenzin.

"Thank goodness." Relieved Tenzin. "I was just about to sent out a search party to find you three, any of you all right?"

Balder and Kena were the only ones that nodded and Korra shake her for no.

"Korra what happened?" Tenzin asked for concern. "Did find your friend?"

"Yes but we were in an Equalist rally." Korra explained.

"We saw Amon." Balder added.

"What!?" Shocked Tenzin.

"He can take a person's bending for good." Kena also added.

"That's Impossible! Only the avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"I thought that too." Balder agreed. "Until now."

"But I saw him do it." Korra said being overwhelmed on the inside.

"I believe you." Tenzin turned to see the city. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerous then ever, no bender is save."

"This revolution might be like Ragnarok." Balder thought grimly.

* * *

 **Hilarious dream right? Now Balder will realized he's in love with Asami but what will happen if Balder is seeing Asami with someone else that he knew? Well that will be in the next chapter so take care now bye, bye then and make you sure you leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

After that unexpected event last night, Balder kept practicing as Korra and Kena were also practicing and then later Balder was having a conversation with Tenzin about the city council and a task force proposed by councilman Tarrlok.

"The nerve of him, comparing himself to my father." Tenzin said with disgust.

"That fool should know well, that a task force will only make things worse." Balder said with disapprove. "It seems that this Tarrlok you told me is like Loki."

"Loki?" Tenzin asked.

"The trickster." Now Tenzin understand and agreed with that complement. "It would seem that Tarrlok had a powerful ally on his side."

"Who will that be?"

"Fear."

Tenzin was impressed by Balder's words of wisdom. Later that night as Balder was sharping his sword, Kena was watching Korra practicing airbender then suddenly they hear the radio changing.

"Good evening my fellow Equalists." said a voice they have known. "This is your leader, Amon as you have heard the republic counsel has voted to make me public enemy number one." Korra was in a state of fear as Amon continued. "Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day you no longer have to live in fear, the time has come for benders to experience fear." As it was over, Korra was still frozen.

"Korra." Balder came to her as he touched her.

Korra jumped. "Ahh! What!?"

"Whoa! Whoa! I was just want to know are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Korra lied. "I'm just tired, goodnight guys." Korra was on her way to the girls dorm.

"She's doesn't look fine." Kena said with concern.

"She isn't." Balder agreed. "Yet she is so stubborn to admitted she's afraid, it reminds me of Finn."

"Could tell me about your band?" Kena asked.

For responding her question, Balder began to tell the tale of his band.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Ever since the burning of my family farm and the death of my parents, me and my uncle Rolf lived in Jomsberg and three days later I first met Arnor**

Seven year old Balder was walking around the marketplace until he heard a sound of fighting, he rushed to the source and sees four boys picking on a six year old boy and yet the six year old punched one of them in the nose.

"You're dead! You little shit!" He said as he was clutching his nose.

Balder could not stand to watch as he rush to the boy's aid and launched a punch at a bully behind the six year old and he turned around for surprise.

"Need some help?" Balder asked.

Before he can answer, the six year old dodged an upcoming punch and kick the boy hard.

"Yes." He answered.

So the fight continues until the four bullies had enough for they are bleeding and bruised.

"You brats are going to pay for this!" shouted the leader as he and his friends flee.

"Thanks for helping me." He said thankfully.

"Don't mention it, what's your name?"

"Arnor Hallrson." He answered.

"Balder Halvarson."

"So Balder, do you want to go over to my house and play swords?"

"Sure."

 **From that day on, me and Arnor became best friends and then four years later we met Gyda**

Balder now eleven years old was walking with ten year old Arnor until they hear a sound of grunting.

"What is that?" Arnor wondered.

"I don't know but it seems that the sound came from that way." Balder said as he point at a group of trees.

The two friends followed the sound behind the trees and saw the source that appeared to be a girl of ten with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes in a dress swing a stick at a branch and then the girl caught the boys spying on her.

"Are you two going fight me or just stare at me?" She taunted.

So the boys grabbed sticks and began to fight her at the same time but to their surprise, the girl managed to singlehandedly defeated them one at a time.

"You're good at this." Balder commented.

"Thanks, my mom is a shield maiden and she taught me how to fight."

"I'm Arnor Hallrson and this is Balder Halvarson."

"I'm Gyda nice to meet you two."

"Best two out of three?" Balder asked.

Gyda nodded yes as they start the rematch.

 **Since that day, she became our friend and five years later we met Sven**

Balder now sixteen was with Arnor and Gyda and both of them are now fifteen after training that and trying to get better after the battle and death of his uncle. Gyda went to the forge, sharping her sword.

"Well what is a lovely maiden of bravery do other then sharping a weapon?" She turned and saw a sixteen year old boy with a flirty smug, light brown hair and light brown eyes and to answer that question, Gyda punched him right in the gut.

"Punching anyone that mistook me for one of their helpless maidens." She smirked as she left.

So as she came out, something hard knocked her out. Hours later, she woke up and saw Balder and Arnor tied up and she too was tied up and then came three thugs.

"Looks like our guests are awake." One them comment.

"Yeah." Another nodded.

"What do you want with us?" Balder demanded.

"Jarl Gorrack sent us to make you pay for that little stun you pull with Borg." Another explained. "And your friends will have their turn." He noticed his two cohorts were standing quiet.

"What's wrong with you?"

To answer his question, the two fell revealing two knifes on their backs and then out of the shadows was the young man that flirted with Gyda.

"Dose this answer your question?" He asked with a smug.

The assassin cried as he charged with his sword, only to be spun around and slash in the back by an ax. After that, he freed Balder, Arnor and Gyda.

"Thanks." said Balder as he started introductions. "I'm Balder Halvarson, this is Arnor and Gyda."

"Sven." He looked at Gyda. "There's no need of repaying me unless of course, you have something in mind to give me." He slyly smiled.

"Indeed I have, just close your eyes." She instructed.

Sven was expecting a kiss as he closed his eyes with his lips ready but the only thing he was getting was a fist to knock him of the ground.

He got up in a daze. "I will treasure it always." With that, he passed out.

 **So Sven joined us and every day Gyda was always irritated by Sven's flirting and then a year later we met Bjorn**

Seventeen year olds Balder and Sven were camping in the woods with sixteen year olds Arnor and Gyda telling each other stories then suddenly they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Gyda asked.

"Sound like an animal." Arnor said.

"Or maybe its your stomach." Sven joked only to have Arnor getting his axe.

"Enough." Balder stopped them. "I'll check it out."

Balder took his sword and shield and ran to the direction of the growl and then he found the source and it is hungry. It was a big ferocious bear filled with hunger and fury and it throw a powerful swing with his paw but Balder blocked it with his shield, only to be knocked off the ground and while down on the ground, the beast pinned his supper down then suddenly, an arrow shot through it's eye and the bear growled in pain and fell and as Balder got up.

"You alright friend?" He turned and saw a seventeen year old boy in blue short sleeved shirt with short dirty blond hair and light green eyes holding a bow.

"I am." Balder nodded. "Thank you."

"No I should be one to thank you." Balder was confused as the young man explained. "I've been hunting down that bear all day and thanks to you I got him."

Balder!" They turned and saw Arnor, Sven and Gyda as they stopped and saw them and the dead bear.

"Are you alright?" said Gyda being concern.

"I'm fine, all thanks to uh"

"Bjorn."

"Bjorn." Then he began introductions. "I'm Balder Halvarson, this is Sven, Arnor and Gyda."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You're quite an archer." Sven comment when he noticed the bear's impaled eye.

"I had practice."

"Would you like to join us?" Gyda asked.

"And perhaps, have us cook that bear?" said Arnor.

"Yes." Bjorn nodded.

 **So Bjorn became part of our team and then another year later we met Finn**

Balder who was now eighteen as Sven and Bjorn were sent to investigate a village recently burned to the ground along with seventeen year old Arnor and Gyda for survivors.

"Those Frisian bastards!" Arnor snarled.

"Only cowards slaughter women and children." Bjorn said and Arnor agreed.

"All right lets split up and search for survivors." said Balder.

"Right." said Sven.

He and Bjorn went that way to the east, Arnor and Gyda to the west and Balder to the north. On the way Balder saw a barn and he decided to go inside to investigate so as he came inside, something tackle him from up top, only to rolled the assailant and pinned him to the ground. The assailant was a young boy, sixteen with black hair and anger in his light blue eyes.

"You will not kill me Frisian!" Snarled the foolish boy.

"I'm not a Frisian." Balder tried to calm him down. "What happened here?"

As the boy calmed down. "Frisians came, slaughtered our militia and our people. "He looked down with sadness. "Including my parents."

"I am sorry." Balder comfort the boy as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

Then the boy quickly recovered and continued the explanation. "And those that survived were taken prisoners." He finished.

"What's your name?" Balder asked.

"Finn." He answered.

"I'm Balder Halvarson."

"Balder Halvarson!?" Finn asked with enthusiasm. "I've heard about you."

"You can asked fan questions later, we gotta find the Frisians."

So Balder and Finn met up with the rest of his companions and Bjorn spoke before Balder.

"I found tracks leading into the forests."

"This is Finn and he said the raiders took the survivors."

"Well let's get them!" Finn yelled as he was about to ran but Balder stopped him.

"No Finn, you will stay here its too dangerous."

"I know how to fight!" Finn said angrily. "My father trained me!"

"Yeah but battle isn't a game." said Arnor.

"People can get hurt." Gyda added.

"Or die." Sven said then they glare at him, scowling. "What?"

But the boy was still stubborn.

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Then you're a foolish boy." countered Bjorn.

"Look, you will stay here and watch the horses. We don't want to risk you getting hurt understand?" said Balder as it was final.

Finn sighed and look down in defeat. "Yes."

"All right." With that, Balder and his companions follow the trail into the woods.

As they were deeper and deeper in the woods, they hear the sounds of laughter so the young heroes followed the laughter thus lies the camp of the Frisian invaders.

They crouch behind a group of bushes as they spy on the raiders while they were laughing and draining mead from their water skins.

"The prisoners are at that big tree." Balder said as he point. "Gyda and I will attack them and Arnor, you and Sven will free the people and get them to safety and Bjorn will cover us." He finished the plan.

"There must be fifty of them." Arnor said while doing a quick counting.

"That sounds about right." Balder nodded with a smirk.

So Arnor and Sven ran to a different direction as Balder, Gyda and Bjorn are ready for distraction.

"To Valhalla!" Balder cried as they charged with might.

Some of the Frisians were taken by surprise but others weren't as they readied themselves to the death.

Gyda cracked a Frisian skull with a hard swing of her shield and then plunge her sword at the upcoming raider, Balder spun an axe around and slash deep in the ribs with his fateful long sword and as for Bjorn, he kept shooting.

A Frisian came up to Balder from behind and was about to hack him but he was stabbed and to Balder's surprise.

"Finn!" He exclaimed.

Yes, it was Finn that stabbed him in the back with his knife but there was no time for discussions for they have raiders to distract as Finn took an axe from the raider he killed and began to fight.

The Frisians fight good but Balder and his companions fight better as a few flee back to their ship. The people that were enslaved were very grateful for the valiant avengers.

"Finn." Balder said with a stern look as Finn looked down in shame but to his surprise, Balder place his hand on Finn's shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to the team."

 **So he lived with us and yet he was still headstrong in training and then three days later we met our final member of our team, Leif**

Balder and his companions were riding through the forest after a successful hunt thanks to Bjorn and then suddenly a tree fell in front of them and their horses almost bolted.

Then came a tall young man nineteen with broad powerful shoulders, long brown hair and light brown eyes, strong build body and wears a leather sleeveless shirt and leather headband.

They were surprised to see someone giant-like as if he was a half breed of human and giant.

"Sorry about that." The young giant apologized.

"You look pretty strong for a guy your size." Sven comment with amazement.

"Thanks, you all might not believe it but I didn't even exercise except hauling wood of course."

"Let see how good are you at fighting without that axe of yours." Balder challenged him.

The young giant accepted as he put down his axe and then he and Balder went face to face as he lunched his fist but Balder dodged and rolled.

"You're quick." He comment.

"Thanks."

"But not quick enough." The young giant said as he tackle him.

But Balder jumped through his legs and climbed on a tree and jumped on the giant from behind as wrapped his around the giant's neck tightly and the young giant tried to breath as he hold Balder's arms and so he pressed Balder at a tree and his friends went Ooooh! as they cringed and the giant did it again as they reacted again. Balder tight another grip on the young giant's neck as he was on his knees and then finally he passed out as Balder's friends were stunned and then Finn was the only one that snapped out.

"You killed him!" Finn exclaimed.

Balder shake his head for no "I've only suffocated him and he will wake up, we'll just stay and wait.

They waited several hours until his unconscious opponent finally woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the woods and I suffocated you." Balder answered.

"I can't believe I was bested by you." He then smiled. "It was sure a good defeat, I'm Leif."

"Balder Halvarson."

"Finn."

"Bjorn."

"Sven."

"Gyda."

"Arnor."

"Well then." Leif hold out his axe. "My axe is at your service."

 **So Leif joined us and together we formed ourselves a band that will fight for peace, reason and justice, better known as The Hounds of Jomsberg**

 **Flashback ended**

* * *

When Balder finished, Kena was at awe.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Well I'm off to bed." Balder yawned. "Good night Kena."

"Good night Balder." She replied as both of them went to their dorms.

The next morning, Balder began a morning practice and then an hour later he decided to take a walk in the city.

As Balder was running across to the other side, something crashed into him and got him fly off a bit and then Balder was rubbing his head as a familiar driver was coming to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said the driver with a familiar female voice.

"Oh no it's my fault, I should've." Balder stopped for when the driver revealed herself to be the young beautiful heiress. "Asami!"

"Balder!" She exclaimed as she helped him up and Balder blushed at Asami's touch. "Its good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too." Then he thought. "Really good to see you again." And then he asked. "How's your dad?"

"He's fine thanks for asking, I've heard you and the avatar infiltrate an Equalist rally."

"Yes it's true." He nodded. "Come on asked her Balder! Ask her!" His thought yelled. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a dinner date tomorrow night at Kwan's cuisine." She answered and explained. "I've accidently crashed a guy on my moped and I offered him to go with me and after I left, I crashed into you."

"A dinner date!?" He thought for his heart began to feel hard as stone because the girl that he fell in love was seeing someone, so Balder did a fake smile. "I hoped you have a good time tomorrow night."

"Thanks, I hope so too." She got on her moped, staring at him. "Bye Balder." She waved and smiled.

"Bye." He waved as he still have a fake smile.

As Asami was out in the distances, Balder was now in sadness for he went back to the island and while on the island, he just sits by the yin-yang platform and he still was in depression until sunset then came Korra and Kena.

"Hey Balder." He turned around and sees the girls with concern looks. "We want you to know that dinner is ready." Korra informed and still was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kena asked.

"I'm fine." Balder lied. "Give me a minuet and I'll be with you guys."

So Balder just stayed a minuet and then he met up with Korra, Kena, Tenzin and his family as they bow their heads for prayer and even though Balder only worshiped his gods, still he must not be rude so as Tenzin is starting the blessing.

"We are grateful for this delicious food for happiness for compassion and." But Tenzin was interrupted.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" The thirty seven year old man in a light blue tux with tan skin, blue eye, brown hair with three ponytails asked.

"This is my home Tarrlok, we're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin narrowed his eyes as he glared at him.

"Airbenders never turned away a hungry guest am I right?" Tarrlok asked with a sly smile.

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose." As Tenzin sat down, Pema scowled and Tenzin just shrugged.

"Ah you must be the famous Avatar Korra and Balder Halvarson. It is truly an honor." He bowed. "I am councilman Tarrlok, representative from the northern water tribe."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said with a respectable bow as Tarrlok sat down between Korra and Ikki.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" Ikki asked and sniffed. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you...precocious." Tarrlok awkwardly comment with a fake smile and then he turned to Korra and Balder. "So I have been reading all about you two's adventures on the papers, infiltrating Amon's rally now that took some real initiative."

"Oh thanks." Korra said. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city whose happy I'm here and Balder." Balder nodded for he knew Korra was referring to Lin.

"Republic city is much better now that you arrived and him."

"You didn't came here just to flatter us are you?" Balder asked suspiciously.

"Yes Tarrlok, what do you want from Korra and Balder?" Tenzin asked and agreed with Balder.

"Patients Tenzin, I'm getting to that." Tenzin and Balder still expressing suspicion as Tarrlok explained his reason for being here. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike the heart of the revolution and I want you two to join me."

"Really?' surprised Korra.

"What?" Balder, Kena and Tenzin said it at the same time.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you." Tarrlok now point at Balder. "And I have also needed the warrior of your caliber as an addition to the task force."

"Join your task force?" Korra was paused and then she gave her answer. "I can't." Tarrlok was surprised and so were Balder, Kena and Tenzin.

Tarrlok quickly recovered. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"Me three." Balder also muttered.

"Make it four." Kena too muttered.

"I came to Republic city to finish my avatar training with Tenzin." Korra explained. "Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect." Tarrlok begged. "You would get on the job experience while performing your avatar duty for the city." He then looked at Balder hopefully. "What of you Mr. Halvarson?"

"I won't be part of some force who always thinks violence is the answer."

"They have gave you their answer, its time for you to go." said Tenzin firmly.

"Very well." He stand up. "But I'm not giving up on you just yet." Tarrlok wiggled his finger. "You'll be hearing from me soon, it has been a pleasure Avatar Korra and Balder Halvarson." He bowed as he was leaving.

"Bye, bye ponytail man." Ikki said and waved as Kena sniggered.

The next day, Balder work out as always and then later he sat down with Kena, Korra and Naga while Korra was scratching her pet's belly.

"Hello fellow teammate! And friends!"

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted.

"Missed you guys at practice this week."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Nah that's all right, we're properly out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, reason I came by is to give this." Bolin showed her a rose and a cupcake in a little bag. "Ta da!"

"Wow thanks, what's this for?"

"Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon."

"Oh that? It was no big deal." Korra shrugged.

"No big, are you serious!? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with creepy mask all "I will take away your bending forever." But Bolin was stopped by Kena with a stern look.

"Enough Bolin." She said for she and Balder noticed Korra's worried expression.

"Oh sorry."

"Delivery for Avatar Korra." They saw a man with a squeaky voice carrying a big gift basket. "Tarrlok sent his complements and urges you and Balder Halvarson to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra closed her eyes.

"That goes for me too." Balder nodded as the council page left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin asked. "Is he bothering you huh? Because I can have a word with him." Bolin punched his palm.

Korra chuckled a bit. "No its not like that, he's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh good, good that sounds better I like that better." He put his palms together with a sly look.

"Something in my gut tells me that Bolin is having a thing with Korra." Kena whispered to Balder's ear.

"We won't know it yet." He whispered back.

And then the next day, Balder, Tenzin and Kena walked and sees a red vehicle with a big ribbon on the hood and Ikki and Meelo pretending to drive it.

"Out of the guys, we're driving here." Ikki said as she and Meelo were making car noises.

The three walked to find Korra doing airbending movements on the yin-yang platform.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin said.

"Yeah that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Korra said still practicing.

"Korra, are you doing all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tenzin sat down but balder and Kena remained standing up.

"Why don't you take a break?" He said as Korra sat down by Tenzin. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure decision was for the right reason." He said with a hint of worry.

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all."

"Right, that's what you said. You know it's okay to be scared, the whole city is frightened by what's going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." Tenzin finished as he got up and before he leaves. "We're always here for you if you want to talk." Kena and Balder nodded with Tenzin.

When night fell, Balder, Korra and Kena were sitting down as Jinora and Ikki were playing the game of Pai-sho and then came an unexpected visitor.

"Avatar Korra and Balder Halvarson." They saw the council page. "I have something for you."

Korra was now annoyed. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force." She eathbend the page around and pushed him with her foot.

"It's not a gift." He explained. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Kena asked.

"Tarrlok is throwing us throwing a gala in your honor." Korra grabbed it from the page's hands as he continued. "All of Republic city's movers and shakers will be there, the councilman humbly requests yours and Halvarson's attendance." Korra frowns for suspicion and so has Balder and Kena.

So they decided to attend this event in the town hall as Balder found himself a black suit which it is difficult for him to wear since he has been learning formal customs as for Korra and Kena, they both wear blue to signify their heritage and Tenzin and his family just wear robes. They arrived at the party and when they got in, Korra was amazed by this attention.

"I can't believe this is all for me." Korra said, still surprised.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting." said Tenzin being suspicious. "But keep your guard up, it's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"Speaking of Tarrlok." Balder muttered while twitching his head for a signal.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra." There he was, walking towards them in tux. "If you excuse us, the city awaits its hero." Balder went with Korra and Tarrlok while Kena stayed with Tenzin.

When Kena noticed some the guests shocked looks, she turned around and sees the reason.

"Uh Tenzin." She said as she tabbed his shoulder.

When Tenzin turned around, he gasped with his eyes wide in shock.

"Meelo no that is not a toilet! Oh dear!" The embarrassed airbending master now rush to his son and Kena went with him.

Tarrlok led Korra and Balder to a man that Balder know him well as the father of his goddess.

"Korra it is my pleasure to introduce Republic city's most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you." Korra bowed her as he bowed back.

"balder you remember Mr. Sato, haven't you?" Tarrlok asked.

Balder nodded. "It's good to see you again Hiroshi."

"You too Balder." Hiroshi turned to Korra. "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right greatness." Korra said sadly.

"Hey Korra! Hey Balder!"

They were surprised to see the bending brothers here in the gala, wearing formal suits and what surprised balder the most is that he saw Asami in a red dress but now he was having a bad feeling when he noticed Asami is holding Mako's arm."

"this is my daughter Asami." Hiroshi introduced to Korra. "You remember Asami don't you?" He asked Balder.

"We've already met again." Asami told her father. "It's lovely to meet you, Mako told me so much about you." Asami said with a smile.

"Really?" Korra folded her arms. "Because he hasn't mentioned you at all." She glared at Mako and then went back to Asami. "How did you two meet?"

Bolin quickly explained. "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

Balder's eyes went wide for realizing. "The dinner date!" He thought.

"What?" surprised Korra. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, more than fine." Mako enthusiastically explained. "Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team, we're back at the tournament!'

"Isn't that great?" Bolin excitedly asked.

"Yeah terrific." Korra said with no enthusiasm.

"Uh oh here comes Beifong." said Balder.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." said Tarrlok.

"Just because the city is throwing you this big to do, don't think you're something special, you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." With that, she left with Korra giving a scowl after she left.

While Korra was with Tarrlok, Balder just stands by the bar, drinking to drown the heart that is broken while watching Mako and Asami being together.

"Balder?" He turned and saw Kena with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied as he turned back at the view while taking a swig from his glass.

Kena turned around to see what Balder is seeing and was surprised to see Mako and Bolin and what's most surprising is that Mako was holding a girls arm.

"Who's that girl with Mako?" She asked.

"Asami Sato." Balder sadly answered.

"Wait Sato!?" surprised Kena. "She wouldn't be related to Hiroshi Sato the CEO and founder of Future industries!?"

Balder nodded. "This is his daughter."

"Wow!" Kena exclaimed. "Guess Mako's lucky huh?"

"Yeah he sure is." Balder said as he took a last sip from his glass.

It was then that Kena turned to Mako and Asami and then back to the broken hearted warrior and now she realized why Balder was sad back at the island.

"You liked Asami don't you?"

"I don't like her." He shook his head." I loved her."

"How did you meet her?"

"I didn't meet her, I saved her." He corrected which got Kena confused as Balder explained about how he rescued her from the red monsoon triad and dreamed about her when they camped at the city park. "It was then I realized that I'm in love her." He finished.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"That will never work, besides she's into that hotheaded stoic firbender boy."

Kena was about to say something but they hear sounds of eager shouting and camera clinking and the two know that this can't be good.

"If you be so kind, they just have a couple questions." Tarrlok said with an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"But." Korra was about to protest until the cunning politician pushed her a bit as the reporters are ready for questioning.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending away first hand how serious a threat dose he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic city?" One of them asked.

Korra cleared her throat. "I think he presents a real problem." She nervously answered.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" Another asked. "As the avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well I..."

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What?" Korra said angrily. "No I never backed away from anything in my life."

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going backed on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro bending is more important then fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handle this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra yelled with anger. "If the city needs me then...I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." With that, Tarrlok came by side of Korra.

"There's your headline folks!"

Balder was at disapproval for when the party ended and when they returned to Air temple island.

"Do you know what you have done!?"

"What?"

"You accepted that foolish offer!"

"Well I have to! They need to know that I'm not afraid!"

"It is better to be afraid than to be a fool!"

"What did you say!?" Korra was now angry.

"I said it is better to be afraid than to be a fool!"

"Say that again!" Korra yelled

"Better to be afraid than to be a fool!" He shouted.

With that, Korra cried as she earthbend a slide to hit his face hard and knocked off the ground and landed, Korra was now shocked that she hurt her friend as she rush to Balder who's face was now bruised.

"Balder I'm sorry!" She tried to help him get up but Balder just pushed her away.

"I was tasked to help you but now I think my task is finished!" Balder turned and walked away. "From now on, you are on your own! ALONE!" He shouted.

Now Korra was hurt as she is in tears. "Don't worry about me jerk!" She ran back to her room.

Both didn't know as someone came out of the shrubs was Kena with sadness in her eye after spying on her two friends.

Ever since then, Korra and Balder avoided each other for Balder was practicing and Korra was doing her job in the task force for days until one day at sunset.

"Balder! Balder come quick!" He heard Kena shouting with urgency.

Balder rush to Kena by the radio "What is it!?" He said with surprised.

"Listened." She gestured the radio.

When they listened, Korra was speaking.

"Amon! I challenge you to a dual!" Balder wasn't shocked at all like Kena. "No task force, no chi-blockers just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island! Lets cut to the chase and settled this thing if you're man enough to face me."

Balder said nothing as he walked away and Kena could not believe that Balder would turn his back on Korra for this has gone far enough.

"You're really not going to stop Korra!?" Kena asked.

"She brought this onto herself." Balder answered not turning around.

"Look I know it was stupid for Korra to join but we got to stop her!" Kena begged and Balder did not respond.

"All right." Kena scowled as she was going to docks.

"Where are you going?" Balder.

"To the docks." She answered in an angry tone. "Seems I'm the only one that can stop her, like if you cared about me."

Balder was now filled with guilt and later that night, he kept thinking weather or not that he would apologize until..

"Balder." He turned and saw Korra and Kena as he stand up and walked to them. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for." Balder cut Korra off.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm sorry about calling you a fool and for abandoning you." Balder smiled.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you with my earthbending, can we still be friends?"

To answer her question, Balder hugged Korra and then Kena joined the hugging and as the group hug was breaking.

"Guess I'll have to help you and the task force huh?"

"Actually I'm quitting the task force and go back to Pro bending."

"Well you better be ready for the evil morning" Balder joked with ghost voice.

"Shut up." said Korra as Kena laughed.

* * *

 **What do you think about that little drama huh? The next chapter will be the episode five the spirit of competition so I'll need suggestions for it so put in review or pm me so until that time read rated and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Korra kept to her word that she quits Tarrlok's task force and went back to the fire ferrets, the next day, Balder and Kena were watching Korra, Mako and Bolin sparing. Bolin was knocked out by fire when he launched his earth disk and Korra was knocked out by it after launching water and lastly Mako was knocked out by the water and everyone laughed joyfully.

Mako stand up as he took off his helmet and gracefully smiled. "It's been great having you at so many back to back practices Korra."

"Feels good to be back." Korra confirmed. "Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin reminded her.

"He's right you know." said Kena.

"Okay come on, team huddle time." Mako interrupt as they huddle each other including Balder and Kena, even though they didn't join the team but they are like a part of it.

During the huddle, Bolin did a flirty look and Korra did an awkward smile and then she turned and smiled sheepishly at Mako and Mako was a little uncomfortable so he ignored it and start the meeting.

"It's our first match at the tournament tonight, I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long but even so the fire ferrets had never been this good, are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin answered excitedly.

Not quite." Balder jumped out of the group in surprise and sees Asami holding a white/red shirt." You'll need these."

"Hey Asami." Mako greeted as he walked to the girl who suppose to be Balder's.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Sweetie!?" Balder with his fist clenched and Korra not looking happy.

"These new uniforms look great."

"You look great champ." She countered as she and Mako chuckled and rubbing the tips of each others nose.

Korra went icky at it and for Balder he had enough as he turned away.

"Well teammates." Korra quickly pretend to mind her own business before Mako can see her true reaction. "I'll see you before the match tonight, Asami and I have a launch date." Mako and Asami were now leaving.

"Okay we'll check you guys later you know we'll see when see you." Bolin waved.

As Korra picked up her gym bag, Bolin slide beside her.

"So Korra there they go, here we are, all alone in the gym. just you and me, two alone people together alone." Bolin smirked and Korra was beginning to be uncomfortable.

"Uh I gotta uh head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin, see ya!" Korra jogged to the door.

"Balder time to go." Kena informed which snapped Balder. "I told you Bolin has a thing for Korra." She whispered.

It was winter in Republic city and snow was falling and it even covered the temple so as Korra, Balder and Kena were helping Jinora and Ikki with feeding the winged ring-tailed lemurs.

"So has it going with the dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked with sly smile. "You've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oh yeah!" Ikki eagerly agreed. "Tell us all about the magical romance."

"Yes Korra, tell us." Kena teased as Balder chuckled at the humor.

"What? Hah listened to you guys, I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff." She cleared her throat. "Besides he's all into that prissy beautiful elegant rich girl." She looked down in defeat.

"Hey!" he said angrily and it was so loud that they jumped. "She is not prissy! She is a brave girl with a heart of gold and you will never say those things about her! Do you understand!?"

Korra, Kena and the airbending sisters were just stunned by it and then Balder's eye were now wide as he realized what he did.

"Sorry." Balder chuckled nervously. "I don't know what came over me."

And now Korra realized something about the way he yelled when she said about Asami.

"You liked her, don't you?" Korra smirked.

"No I don't." Balder lied. "Well I do like her as a friend but not as a girlfriend."

"That's not what you told me." Kena said in a sing-along voice.

"Kena!" Balder said through his clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked still having that sly tone in her voice.

Kena explained about Balder first met Asami and how he rescued her from gangsters and realizing he is falling in love and when she finished the explanation.

"So that's why you were sad." Korra exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now, she is into that hotheaded stoic firebender boy."

"Don't you dare talk that way about Mako!"

"Ah hah!" Balder point at Korra accused. "The way you defended him means you liked him."

"No I don't!" Korra quickly calm down. "How about we just pretend for a second I am really interest in him, what will I do?" That was when Jinora thought of something.

"Ooh I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was suppose to marry the princess and you should what she did."

"Tell me." Korra eagerly said.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country then she jumped into a volcano, it was so romantic." She hold both of her hands together and closed her eyes in a dreamy state.

Korra and Kena had no idea of how to respond that.

"That I like to read." Balder comment. "But my uncle told me the story of how my grandfather got my grandmother's hand in marriage."

"Tell us." The girls said it simulated.

"It was at night, my grandfather went to her house to confess his love to her but he was set upon by a bear and an enormous hound who guarded her home." Korra and Kena were went blank again except for Jinora who was touched by it. "He killed the bear with his spear and he managed to strangle the hound with his bare hands and that is how he gained her hand in marriage." He finished.

Jinora sighed. "That's even more romantic."

Korra and Kena still like before have nothing to say.

"No, no, no." Ikki objected. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets and makes two lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and uses stars as ice cream in a moonlight punch forever and ever and ever." As she was talking fast, she swirled herself up a bit and landed.

"The volcano and killing a bear and a hound is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said.

Suddenly they hear laughter and they turned to see the amused pregnant mother.

"Oh hey Pema." said Korra nervously. "Huh how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Pema said as she was still smiling. "But trust me, I know what you're going through." Pema explained her experience about love at first sight. "Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked in surprise.

"That's right."

"So what did you do?" Kena asked being interested.

"Well for the longest time I did nothing, I'm so shy and scared of rejection but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful, so I hung my chin out there and confessed my love to Tenzin and the rest is history."

The girls sighed dreamily and it gave Korra an idea.

That night, Korra and Kena left for the pro bending tournament but Balder decided to stay and take a nap, little did know that this dream is going with temptation.

In his dream, Balder found a door so when he opened it, he was in total shock for what he saw was Asami in a robe standing by the fire and big bear skin rug so when he recovered from the shock, he smiled as he walked to her and wrapped her waist with his hands as he placed his lips on hers and for respond, Asami wrapped her arms around Balder's neck.

When the kiss break, Asami had him lie down on the rug and then Balder watched as Asami was undoing her robe and when she shrugged off.

"Ahh!" Balder screamed when woke up, breathing heavily. "What's happening to me? Why would Freya tormenting me with these dreams? I mean Asami is with Mako."

So he went outside and then Korra and Kena came back from the arena and told them about something's that are not pleasant.

"You kissed Mako in front of Bolin!?"

"I didn't know he was there!" Korra defended. "But we went through with it and now we were friends."

"We'll either of you better not tell Asami about this!" Balder said still angry.

"Oh come on, you know you want Asami and Mako broke up." Kena countered.

"No but I don't want to see her getting hurt." Balder quickly changed the subject and calmed down. "Did you win?"

"Yeah we sure did." Korra said and now was worried. "But those prissy champs called the wolfbats are going to face us at the tournament and they got won so quickly."

Kena yawned. "Well I guess it's time for bed."

"Yeah." Korra agreed with a yawn. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." said Balder and Kena.

"You're not going to sleep?" Kena asked.

"Well no I just uh woke up from a nightmare." Balder lied. "So I'll just stand around until I'm tired enough to sleep."

"Okay." Kena said as she left.

While the girls went to their dorms, Balder kept thinking about what Freya said to him.

"Fear not for those the ones you have loved can be put together into a form of new love." Balder remembered in his thought. "Could she be the one that Freya meant?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **So what did you think about that awkward outburst? So rated, read and review and before I go, that story about how Balder's grandfather got his grandma's hand in marriage was based on Ragnar's story from Vikings season one episode one: Rites of Passage so take care now bye, bye then.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Balder and Kena as always watched the fire ferrets shooting nets with their elements and to their surprise, the ferrets were shooting at three photographic pictures of a young man in pro bender uniform with a strange hairdo and bone colored skin which Kena identified to Balder as Tahno the captain of the wolfbats so after they successfully tarnish the pictures and the Cabbage corps advertisement on the radio over.

"Man I got a good feeling about this tonight." Korra said with excitement. "I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take these pompous wolfbats!"

"It's going to be our toughest match but I think you're right." Mako said while he removed his helmet.

"Introducing your new champs. The fantastic firrre ferrets!" Bolin imitating an announcer and Balder and Kena laughed at it.

"Good morning citizens of Republic city, this is Amon." But laughter would have to wait for they began to listened the voice of the masked lunatic. "I hope you all enjoy last nights pro bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes, I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. "The ferrets glanced at each other shocked and then they looked back at the radio in stern looks. "Or else there will be severe consequences." Now radio was off.

"That guy's got some nerve." scolded Bolin.

"It seems Amon decided to threatened the benders by launching an assault on the wolf's den namely the arena." Balder said.

"Yeah." Kena nodded.

"Do you think the council will give in?" Mako asked Korra.

"I'm not waiting to find out." Korra said with determination. "We need to get to city hall."

So the five got on Naga and rode to city hall with hast and when they got there, Korra pushed the doors and got the council members surprised for this kind of interruption.

"Korra, Balder, you shouldn't be here." Tenzin stood from his chair. "This is a closed meeting."

"As the avatar and pro bender player, she has the right to be heard." Balder spoke for Korra.

"You can't cancel the finals!" Korra said.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down."

"What of all of you?" Balder asked. "Tarrlok you wouldn't back down from Amon would you?"

So to his and Korra's disappointment. "Actually, Tenzin and I agreed for once."

"The council is unanimous, we're closing the arena." Tenzin said.

"No!" Mako shouted.

"You can't!" Bolin also shouted.

"And I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon!" Kena said.

"While I am still committed to brining that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at risk just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok said like if it was final.

"Pro bending might only be a game to you but think what it means to the city." Mako said making his point. "Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non benders gathered together in peace, to watch benders."

"Beating each other up!" Bolin intervened. "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!"

"Bolin that's not helping." Kena whispered.

"I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you closed the arena, you let Amon win." Korra countered.

"Yes exactly what she said yes." Bolin agreed even though he doesn't understand the meaning of it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

As Tarrlok was about hit the gavel, a metal cable appeared and broke the head off as Tarrlok gasped. Everyone turned around for who launched the cable was Lin standing at the entrance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the avatar."

"You do?" Stunned Tarrlok.

"Yeah you do?" Korra asked also stunned.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone, It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non benders from escalating into all out war!" Tenzin objected. "The council is not changing it's position!'

"Now just a moment Tenzin." Tarrlok said for he got an idea. "Let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind." Tenzin grunted as he crossed his arms as Lin explained.

"If you keep the arena opened, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the champion match, there's no better force to deal with the chi blockers and our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked in a state of cunning as Tenzin turned to him in suspicion.

"I guarantee it." She confirmed.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record." Tarrlok said as he turned to the council members. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena then she will have my support, I am changing my vote, who else is with me?" with that rest of the members raised their hands and Tenzin shake his head a bit in disappointment. "The arena stays open, good luck in the finals." The five cheered. "And good luck to you chief Beifong." When it was over, Tenzin came to Lin.

"A word, please Lin." Tenzin requested as he and Lin went to the hallway.

Balder was now curious about the way Lin was around with Tenzin so when the bending brothers left, Balder and Kena walked with Korra to find the airbending master and metal bending chief of police in the hallway.

"Excuse me Chief Beifong, I want to thank you for you help it really means a lot." Korra thanked but Lin just passed by her. "What is her deal?" Korra said to her mentor.

"Yeah even when she our side, she's against us." Kena agreed.

"I've known Lin since we were children." Tenzin explained. "She's always been...challenging."

"What is it that your father did to make her behave this way?" Balder asked.

"My father and Lin got along famously, I'm afraid her issues are with me."

Then suddenly a thought crossed the young avatar's mind.

She gasped. "Wait a second, it all make sense now!"

"What is?" Balder didn't understand.

"Him and Beifong, Beifong and him these two were a couple!"

"What!?" Balder and Kena exclaimed together with their eyes widened.

"What!?" Tenzin nervously turned around to make sure nobody was around to hear it. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Your wife." Korra answered for she still have that sly smile.

"Crimany." He muttered as he looked away. "I'll have to have a word with her."

Kena smirked as she crossed her arms. "So Pema stole you from Beifong huh?"

"Well I'm surprised that she didn't throw her in jail." said Balder.

"Well she tried, anyway Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I have been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in." But Tenzin shake his head to prevent from continuing the explanation. "Why am I even telling you three this!? It all happened a long time ago and we moved passed it."

"Apparently Beifong hasn't." Korra countered.

Tenzin stammering. "Of course she has! Anyway this is none of you three's business!" With that he walked away.

"See you at home Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra said loudly and Balder and Kena laughed.

Later that night, the pro championship has finally arrived after a security check and metal benders are still guarding the arena.

"Anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match." said the announcer as he continues. "Will the wolfbats ferocity hoped repeat as champs or will the underdog fire ferrets served up as a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"

As the ferrets prepare themselves for the match.

"May Odin smiled on your match." said Balder.

"Thanks." Korra smiled.

"Who's Odin?" Mako asked.

"I explain later after the match." said Balder.

The announcer appeared on the ring as the spotlight was on and crowed cheered.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The crowed on the right cheered and as the ferrets made it, Bolin signaled Pabu to do a trick by removing a center of an earth disk and having Pabu to do a backflip through the hole and back and land on one paw.

"Aww he so cute when he dose that." Kena comment.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions the white falls wolfbats!"

The wolfbats appeared in wolfbat masks and wing shaped capes and there were fireworks and the crowed on the other side cheered as the other crowed booed.

"Oh brother." said Kena.

"Any idiot can howl." Balder agreed.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center line, here we go!"

The two teams fight each other and Balder and Kena were outraged by the illegal moves the wolfbats made and yet the referee let them. So after the wolf bats won the first round.

"Someone must have bribed the ref." Kena guessed.

"Well Kena sometimes greed can be a great ally for the wolfbats in this case."

"Round two!" Ring announcer shouted.

They fight again but the wolfbats were still using moves that were against the rules and yet the refs still let them and the fight was dead even.

"Round two will be decided with a tie breaker!"

The ref came in with a coin that had one side red and the other blues so he flip it, catches it and sees red.

"The fire ferrets win the coin toss!" He announced. "Which element do you chose?"

"I'm taking this one." Korra stepped forward. "Let's go! You and me pretty boy!"

"Thought you never asked." Tahno said with a smirk.

So Tahno and Korra stepped into the circle as their team members backed away as the circle raised.

"Come on little girl." He taunted. "Give me your best shot."

Korra shoots water and he dodged the blast but before he fight back, Korra kicked with her waterbending that knocked Tahno off while having his helmet fell off.

"Hm chump." said Korra.

"Very good Korra, very good." Balder comment.

"Round two goes to the fire ferrets!"

Tahno's teammates helped him get up but the angry team captain furiously waving his arms.

"Lets send them to a watery grave!" He snarled.

"One round apiece who wants it all?" said the announcer.

Again the wolfbats still did illegal moves and to Balder and Kena's disappointment, the wolfbats are now five time champs.

"I barely broke a sweat." Tahno said as he took off his helmet. "Anyone else want a scrap with the champs?"

Balder had a quick look from the locker room and sees one of the audience members pulling a hood with a symbol that Balder recognized.

"The Equalists!" He thought. "Kena! The Equalists are here!"

"What!?"

For prove, they turned and saw Lin got strike by a big gauntlet that electrocute her along with Tenzin.

"We got to get Korra, Mako and Bolin." said Kena.

Suddenly they hear screaming and they know those screams.

"We got to save them!" Kena about ran but Balder grabbed her by the shoulder.

"No we got to wait for the moment."

"What moment?"

They watched the ring and saw Amon and six of his chi blockers appeared and the stubborn wolfbats decided to face them.

"All right, you want apiece of the wolfbats?" Tahno taunted. "Here it comes!"

He launched his waterbending at Amon but he quickly dodged aside and Tahno kept water blasting and the Equalist leader kept dodging when rush head on and the wolfbat firebender did a fire punch and again Amon ducked and he grabbed the firebender by the other arm and flipped him and as for Tahno and the wolfbat earthbender, the chi blockers throw bolas at them and successfully got them. Balder and Kena watched in horror when Amon took away the firebender and the earthbender's bending away as they passed out and now it is Tahno's turn.

"Wait! Please don't do this!" He begged. "I'll give you the championship pot! I'll uh I'll give you anything just please don't take my bending!"

But it was too late as Amon placed his hand on Tahno's forehead and then his followers throw them into the water as the rest of the non bending resistance hanged giant banners that bears the symbol. Amon began his speech.

"I believe I have your attention benders of Republic city." He speaks to the audience through a microphone. "So once again the wolfbats are your pro bending champions, it seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies that cheated their way to victory because everyday you threatened and abuse your fellow non bending citizens just like the wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." With that, the spectators where in a state of shock and fear.

"Now to my followers." Amon continued. "For years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic city, I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come."

"All right lets get down there while the speech continues." Balder whispered.

"Right." She whispered.

They climbed down slowly without detection as the Equalist leader continues.

"Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair minded Equalist government, you and your children will no longer have to walk to the streets afraid, Its time to back our city!"

Balder and Kena successfully got under the arena and saw the ferrets tied to a pillar and saw Pabu gnawing the bola.

"Balder! Kena!" Mako exclaimed in a low voice.

"We'll get you out." Balder said as he pull out a knife to cut the bola.

"How did Amon got those kind of weapons?" Korra said.

"Wasn't his second in command's batons enough?" Kena said.

"I think the question isn't where he got them, the question is who he got to make them." Balder said in his opinion as he finished the last line.

"For centuries." Amon continued. "Benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people but thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand, my followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon Launched his fist in the air.

When the speech was over, the glass dome roof exploded and shattered and then cables came down from an air ship and then Amon, his lieutenant and the rest got on the cables and were pulled up. Lin and Tenzin woke up after two Equalist spies left and as soon as they got up, the ring platform exploded and the five almost fell but they managed to stay still and then with determination, Korra jump to the water and use her bending to freeze a trail.

"I'm going after Amon!" She informed her comrades.

"Be careful!" Mako said as the young avatar launched herself up by making a water cyclone.

"We got company!" Kena shouted for she saw five Equalists wearing shock gauntlets.

Balder always carried a shield on his back so he readied himself with an axe and shield. He bashed a charging Equalist with his shield to knock him off the ground and then Balder took one swing with his axe, sliced one's throat and Mako, Bolin and Kena were surprised to see their friend actually kills somebody but that will have to wait for all they need do now is to fight. Mako did a fire kick-punch combo, Bolin earthbend a small rock to knock one off and Kena waterbend an icicle and launched it right in the heart of the last Equalist.

With the two remaining Equalist assassins flees, the four rush to the bleachers to find Korra.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Relief Mako after he hugged her.

"Me too!" Bolin hugged both of them.

"Me three!" Kena also hugged them.

"Make it four!" Balder was the last to hugged and then he came to Lin and Tenzin.

"I can't believe Amon did this." Lin sad in shame as Tenzin place a hand on her shoulder. "I played right into his hand."

"He played us all." Balder said with a determined look.

"Indeed he did." Tenzin agreed and had the same expression. "Republic city is at war."

* * *

 **What do you think huh? So the next chapter would be episode seven the aftermath the one that Korra found out that Asami's dad was helping Amon. So I need your honesty opinion, will Balder be on Korra's side or not? Just leave a review and I will be working on the next chapter so until that time read, rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after that event of horror, the arena was now closed for good and then came Korra, Balder and Kena rushing to the arena with enthusiasm in their hearts. In the attic, the bending brothers were packing their belongings for they have to leave and it was the only place they have stayed.

"I still can't believe they're shutting the place down." Mako said sadly.

"Yeah." Bolin sighed. "We have some good memories here, didn't we?"

"Guys, great news." Korra excitedly informed as she, Balder and Kena arrived. "You don't have to go back on the streets."

"We have talked to Tenzin and he made all the arrangements." Balder said.

"So we can live on Air temple island together!" said Kena with happiness.

But Mako looked awkward. "Oh. Well we love too but."

Bolin helped out. "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" He explained with excitement as Korra was surprised with disappointment. "From here on out, its going to be the lap of luxury for us."

"Hey guys." Balder and Kena jumped a bit while Korra had a scowling look and then they turned to see Asami by the ladder holding Pabu as he jumped out of her hands. "I was hoping you three stopped by." She walked down the ladder.

"We were just leaving." Korra said with a disapprove look and then turned to the bending brothers. "So I guess we'll see you guys around." She said sadly. "Sometime."

"Why not tomorrow? I love to have you guys come visiting the estate." Asami offered nicely.

"I would be rude not to accept the invitation." Balder said with a smile.

"Oh brother." Kena thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I have some avatar stuff to do." said Korra.

Bolin hold up Pabu and start to move his pet's arms like a puppet.

"Come on Korra." Bolin imitating Pabu with a squeaky voice. "We all deserve rest and relaxation after all this craziness, we can swim in Asami's pool it'll be fun." With that, they laughed.

"All right Pabu." Korra was now convinced.

"Great." Thrilled Asami. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next day, Balder was on his way to the Sato estate while Korra and Kena had to go to the police HQ first and as he knocked the door, the butler named Tosho answered it.

"Hello Master Halvarson." He bowed.

"Hi Tosho, is Asami here?"

"She is with Master Mako and Master Bolin in the pool." He answered. "Please follow me."

Tosho led Balder to a luxurious massive pool with a fountain statue and sees Mako and Bolin in the pool with Pabu.

"Hey Balder." Mako greeted.

"Hey Balder." Bolin also greeted but happily.

"Hey guys." Balder looked around the room. "Where's." But he was cut off by a voice he knew and loved.

"Hey Balder." He slowly turned around and his jaw dropped a bit for he saw Asami in a one piece black and white swimsuit, looking completely and beautifully divine. "It's great that you made it."

Balder didn't respond for he still stare at the outfit.

"Balder are you okay?"

Balder snapped out as he turned around blushed. "Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Come on in Balder." Bolin encouraged. "The water is great."

"I don't know." Balder said nervously.

"There's swimming trunks in the boys room, you can try one on." Asami offered.

So Balder reluctantly went to the boys room and then an hour later as Asami was sitting on the edge while Mako was in the water beside her.

"Okay I'm ready."

When Mako and Asami turned around, they were at awe but Asami was entranced for they saw Balder in blue trunks with his body very built and chiseled while he took off his leather strap, revealing his long black hair freely and this was the first time Asami sees Balder shirtless.

"Wow." Bolin said quietly. "I didn't know Balder would have that kind of physique."

"Yeah." Mako nodded.

In Asami's thoughts. "Spirits he looks more better without that shirt and armor, just look at those abs and I wonder if he's more built below his waist." She shake her head a bit. "Come on Asami snap out of it! You already have a boyfriend and Balder is only your friend, a very handsome and built friend, oh no I did it again!"

Balder noticed Asami's stare. "Asami, Asami are you all right?"

Asami finally broke the stare. "Huh? Oh! yeah I'm fine." She turned around to prevent them from seeing her blushing.

So Balder ran to the pool and jumped, feeling the coolness of the pool water beneath him.

"This is better than a river, pond or a lake." Balder comment while swiming.

So two hours later as Pabu jumped from the water fountain statue.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin cried as he did a cannonball.

Tosho came in with Korra and Kena.

"Avatar Korra and miss Kena have arrived." Tosho announced.

"Hey girls." Mako greeted.

"Glad you two made it." Asami said happily.

Bolin rised out of the water. "Welcome to paradise." Bolin lie on the water, floating as Pabu was on top of him.

"Where's Balder?" Kena asked.

"Here I am." The two girls saw Balder coming out of the water and as he got the ledge, Korra and Kena stare blankly at the warrior's body for this is the first time that they see a shirtless guy with muscles. "What?" He noticed the stares.

"Nothing." Korra and Kena said it at the time as they both hid their blush.

So Korra changed the subject. "looks like you guys are settled right in."

Mako swamed. "Pretey much." He glanced slyly. "Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here."

Asami swam to catch up with Mako. "Yeah but I smoothed over with him, it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

Bolin and Pabu got out of pool with excitment in his face. "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir."

Tosho appeared with a folded towel. "Yes Master Bolin."

"Master Bolin ha!" He point at him with his thumb. "I love this guy!" He then stand still holding his arms out like a cross. "Now tap me dry."

"As you wish." Tosho dried Bolin with speed and finished it.

"Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

Tosho dried Pabu fast and as he finished drying the ferret, Pabu's fur went puffy and as Tosho turned away walking, he flinched and was annoyed when Bolin jumped into the pool again. Asami swam to Korra, Balder and Kena and Balder hold still and not turning to Asami.

"So what do you have plan for us today?" Kena said.

"Let me guess, shopping, makeovers?" Korra said with no care.

"Oh, oh I vote makeovers!" Bolin said and yelped when his older brother playfully tackle him.

Balder then turned around and sees Asami's back and then he felt something stiff and then he went red for realizing about the stiff feeling.

Asami turned to the trio with a sly smile. "I have something a little more exciting in mind." Then she noticed the warriors face. "Are you alright Balder? Your face looks red."

"I'm fine really." He lied. "I'll just go change back into my clothes."

As he ran fast into the men's room, he started to be angry at himself.

"What's wrong with you!?" He said to himself quietly. "You keep forgetting that Asami is Mako's girlfriend! Oh what suffering did the gods gave me!?"

So after changing back to his attire, Asami led them to a racing track where Satomobiles are. They were by far amazed at this and Asami explained that this is where they test the new Satomobiles and when Asami asked Korra about that if she know how to drive, Korra said no in a different way and then Asami offered Korra if she could ride with her and Korra excitedly accepted that offer. The race was excellent as Kena, Balder, Mako and Bolin cheered and this is the reason Balder loves Asami. So after the race, they went back to the mansion.

"Emergency! Emergency coming through!" Bolin shouted and grunted for he rush to find a bathroom. "Beep! Beep!"

"Well that's what you get for drinking too fast!" Balder shout out to Bolin.

"Is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked.

"We have a ladies powder romm upstairs." Asami answered. "First door on your right, you can freshen up in there."

"Thanks."

While Korra went to the upstairs powder room, they stare oddly at Bolin taking different posses while Tosho sprayed cologne and what's more oddly is that Korra ran fast to the doors like if something's haunted.

"You're leaving?" surprised Asami. "But I..I thought."

Korra cut her off. "Sorry I forgot I suppose to air sit I mean baby bend I mean babysit the airbender kids." She sheepishly tried to the sentence right. "See ya later."

"I'll go with her." Kena said as she ran to catch up with the nervous avatar.

"I should go too, it has been good time, bye." balder walked and waved.

That night in the city, Korra gathered Tenzin, Lin, Balder and Kena to tell them shocking news that would made Balder angry.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin said.

"That's a bold accusation." Lin comment. "But what proof do you have?"

"Yes what prove do you have?" Balder asked with anger rising in him and Kena noticed it.

"Well I don't exactly have proof." Korra admitted. "But I know where I heard, Satos up to something."

"He dose have a means." Lin pinch her chin. "And he has a motive."

"That's right." Tenzin agreed.

"A motive?" said Kena curious."What is it?"

Now it was Balder's turn to explain. "Twelve years ago the Agni-kai triad robbed Sato's mansion, a firebender killed his wife during the break in."

"That's terrible." Korra said and Kena nodded.

"It was tragic." Tenzin said and then his pity expression changed to determined. "Its possible that he's harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"NOW YOU ALL LISTEN HERE!" They jumped at Balder anger. "I have saved his daughter from gangsters! And that doesn't mean he is supporter for that monster!"

"Look Balder, just listen to me." Korra tried to calm him down which it have failed.

"No you listen to me! I will not have anything to do with this for this is the last thing I wanted to hear!" With that Balder walks away fast.

"Wait Balder!" Korra shouted but it was too late for he was now gone.

A while later, Balder was racing on the way to the Sato estate.

"I must get there before they do." Balder said to himself in thought. "Don't worry Asami, I will prove that your father is innocent, this I swear to the gods."

Finally he made it to the doors of the mansion as he knocked impatiently as Tosho answered it.

"Hello Master Halvarson."

"Is Asami around? I need to speak to her immediately and it is important."

So the butler point at upstairs where Mako and Asami are coming down as Balder ran to them.

"Whoa Balder what's the rush?" said Mako being surprised by Balder's appearance.

"Listen, Korra, Kena, Tenzin and Beifong are coming here to ask Hiroshi questions but I got here fast before them." Explained. "Korra spied on your father and believed that he is involed with the Equalists."

"What!? I don't believe this!" Outraged Asami.

"I don't believe it too so I will prove that your father is innocent." said Balder being determined to defend the father of his true love.

"Thanks."

Suddenly they hear the doors opened and those that entered was Korra along with Kena, Lin and Tenzin. Asami and Mako marched to them.

"My father is innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!" Asami almost shouted.

"Miss Sato calm down." Tenzin said. "We just like to asked your father a few questions."

"Well the answers you will get is no!"

"Just let us talked to Mr. Sato." Lin requested.

So as soon as they left it was Mako's turn.

"You spied on Hiroshi!? What is your problem!?" Mako then left to catch up.

Korra and Kena then realized as they met up with Balder with anger and betrayal.

"I can't believe you go behind our backs and tell them!" Korra snapped.

"I did it so I won't see Asami get hurt." Balder defended.

"Look Balder, I think Korra is right and Mr. Sato is not what he appears to be."

"We'll just see about that." Balder said.

"Well next time, stay out of our way or we won't be friends anymore." Korra said threatening way as she and Kena left.

So Balder was with them at the storehouse and the investigation was unsuccessful and after that, the warrior couldn't help but felt terrible when he heard Mako said to Korra and Kena about not being friends anymore. So while he was sitting with Mako, Bolin and Asami, listening to radio music, doors were pushed by a metalbending police squad.

"What are you doing here!?" Asami almost yelled.

Lin came in, determined. "We have reason to believe that there's a factory below the mansion."

Now Asami was even more angry. "I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with, just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop behind the house." She answered, still angry.

Everyone went to the workshop behind the mansion as the heiress instructed and when they entered the workshop.

"Dad?" Asami called out. "Hello." But there was no sign of the suspected CEO.

"Chief the estate has been secure." One of Lin's officers informed. "No one has left the workshop since we've arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." She said leaving confusion on Korra, Balder, Kena, Mako, Bolin and Asami.

The rough metalbending chief of police stood at the center and hold one foot, metalbend her foot armor off and stomp on the ground while closing her eye to feel the vibrate.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop." She informed. "Running deep into the mountain side."

"What?" Shocked Asami with disbelieve. "There's no tunnel."

To prove that she is wrong, Lin bend the floor revealing a staircase leading to a platform elevator as everyone was at awe, except Asami who seemed shocked and hurt.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked, whispering.

"I don't understand." said Asami, hurting. "There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't know anything about your father." Korra said with apologetic look in her eyes. "We're sorry."

"Officers into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered and instructed her officers. "Uh, uh." Lin stopped Mako, Bolin, Balder and Asami. "You four stay right here." She turned to one of her officers. "Officer Sung, keep an eye on them."

Korra and Kena turned their heads around to see their four friends in sadness while Mako turned away with guilt. While they were being watched as Korra and the rest were down the tunnel, they hear a loud sharp thump.

"What was that?" surprised Bolin.

"They must be in danger." said Balder.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako added with worry.

"Absolutely not." Officer Sung objected. "You're staying put until the chief comes back."

Just then, the two brothers glanced and as Bolin winked, Mako smiled.

"All right we'll stay put but couldn't we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop." Mako rubbed his nose while he still smiled.

"No we're waiting right here."

"Okay but don't blame me if I started to sneee... if I started to sn..sn..sn."

"What's your problem bub?"

Mako sneezed fire as Bolin use earthbending to trip the staggered mentalbender and belly flop him and then they tied and gaged him.

"Sorry pal." Mako apologized.

"We know you're just doing your duty." Balder added.

"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back." Bolin pinched his chin. "That's sounds very familiar don't it? Why because..."

"We get it!" annoyed Balder, scaring Bolin.

So when they are about to go to the tunnel, the worried firebender stopped Asami.

"Asami you should stay here, we'll check it out."

"I have to find out the truth about my father."

"I understand, that's why I'm going down there, to find out for you please."

"All right." reconsidered Asami. "Be careful." She said when Mako is about to go to the tunnel.

While they were on the platform, Mako had something he had to say for Balder.

"Balder." He turned to Mako. "I just want you to know is that I thank you for what you did for Asami and her dad."

"I always do what I can to help my friends."

They made it to the end and found a metal wall which leaves Balder confused.

"They shut the gates." Mako growled as he hit the wall.

"Shouldn't they metalbend the gate?" Balder asked.

"This is made of platinum." Mako explained." It's the only metal that no one, not even Toph herself can't bend."

"Bolin can you make a tunnel?" Balder asked with hope.

"Sure can." Bolin said as he earthbend a hole.

While Bolin was making a tunnel, Balder and Mako followed him under the gate and when they did a quick look out they were at an impossible state to say.

"Oh no." said Bolin.

"By the hammer of Thor." Balder said with his eyes widened.

They were the Equalists carrying unconscious victims to their armored trucks and not only that, there were appear to be giants made out of metal.

"Korra was right, we got to do something." Mako whispered.

"We will Mako but we have to get Korra, Kena, Tenzin and Beifong out of here."

So they plastered by a wall and while the chi-blockers are stil busy carrying the metalbenders, Mako carried Korra on his back, Bolin carried Tenzin on his and Balder carried Kena on his too and then the brother hold both of Lin's arms, they were about to move until..

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said doing a stance with both shock gloves alongside Amon's lieutenant as the bending brothers dropped Lin.

"Hello Mr. Sato." Bolin did an honest smile while using the airbending master's arm as his own which made Balder rolled his eyes. "Wow what a really swell scary factory you have under your giant mansion."

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the avatar." Mako stated. "It was all just a big cover.

But Hiroshi wasn't showing any shame. "Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" He said, filling with hate in his heart as he was charging his shock gloves.

"How could you do this!?" Balder shout with anger. "I have saved your daughter from the red monsoon triad and I stood for you! Why!?"

"They murdered my wife! And now you're along with the people that caused her death!"

"Just because your wife was murdered by firebending gangsters doesn't mean all benders are evil!"

"Enough!" Hiroshi shouted. "Looks like I'm going to have to deal with a traitorous barbarian first!"

"Dad stop!" The vengeful CEO turn around and sees Asami who was hurt by this for she had seen and heard the whole thing. "Why?"

"Sweetie." He closed his eyes in shame. "I want to keep you out of this for as long as I could." Korra and Kena gained conscious while Hiroshi was still talking. "But now you know the truth, please forgive me. These people, these benders they took away your mother, the love of my life, they've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together, we can help people like us everywhere." He took off his right glove to offer. "Join me Asami."

The young heiress was hesitant as she steps toward to her father, she look at the glove and to Mako and Balder's horror, Asami took the glove and put it on.

"I love you Dad." She said as she electrocute Hiroshi.

When he was knocked out, Amon's lieutenant attacks her only to be defeated by her martial arts and getting electrocuted by his own batons and that left Korra, Mako, Kena, Balder and Bolin shocked but were glad to see her on their side. The armored giants took notice as Lin and Tenzin gaining consciousness.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako said as he everyone ran and jump to the tunnel.

Bolin quickly shut the tunnel when the metal giants were launching shock disks. As the police airship was floating away from the estate, Asami was looking down sadly at the place she once call home and Lin was lying down in shame for failure while Tenzin was standing by her.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault." Lin said regrettably and blaming herself. "Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing over my resignation."

"No." Tenzin protest. "You can't give up like this."

Lin sat up, looking offended. "I'm not giving up, I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down." She had a determined look. "But I'm going to do it my way, outside the law."

As for Mako and Balder, they came to Korra and Kena with their faces written in guilt and shame.

"We're sorry that we didn't believe you." Mako said.

"But Asami's father being an Equalist has never been an easy thing to believe." Balder added. "Even now."

"I know." Korra said. "I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

"So is the offer to live in the air temple island still stand?" Mako asked.

"Of course it does." Korra answered as she smiled.

"And Asami is welcomed too." Kena added.

"Thank you guys so much." Mako said gracefully.

"Friends and family looked out for each other Mako." Balder placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "And after everything Asami had been through, she will be needing you." Mako went to Asami, hugging and comforting her.

Meanwhile after being recovered, Hiroshi came to Amon with grim news.

"Amon, I have been exposed by the avatar." Hiroshi informed with anger. "Not only that, she had turn my own daughter against me along with Balder Halvarson."

"Do not worry about that Sato, remember we still have the plan you proposed so how do we get to this Denmark?" Amon asked.

Hiroshi then smiled for every cloud always have a silver lining. "All we have to do is to follow a star."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Can you guys guess what plan Hiroshi is proposing? Well that you will have to find out in the next chapter so until then, read, rate and review. Take care now bye, bye then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ingstead**

In the outpost ten miles from Ingstead a land ruled by Jarl Gorrack, a watchman was drinking his mead skin until he sputtered and coughed when he saw something that is not possible. A floating ship coming down from the sky and then the watchman looked at his meadskin and started to pour the whole thing out. The airship landed and then came out of it was Amon, Hiroshi and the lieutenant along with a small squad of chi-blockers.

"Sir look." One of the chi-blockers point at what appears to be horseman approaching.

It was the watchman on horseback, wielding a spear and carries a horn and as the lieutenant was getting his shock batons ready.

"Wait." Hiroshi stopped him. "We are here to negotiate not to invade."

The watchman hold the reins to stop his horse as he points the spearhead at Amon and not having thought if Amon was afraid or foolish because of the mask he wears.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "From your dress, you are warriors? Speak! Or should I run you through now!?" He hold out the horn from his belt. "Once I blow this, sixty men will come so answer the question!"

"We are the Equalists." Amon answered calmly. "I'm Amon, their leader and we have come to seek an audience with Jarl Gorrack for we have a proposition that your lord cannot decline." Now it leaves the watchman thinking.

Finally, he accepted and so he got them horses and guides them to the fortified village of Ingstead, the watchman raised his spear as a signal for opening the gate. After it was opened, they rid through the marketplace which it is filled with curious looks and then they have made it to the great hall where a long bearded man in a green robe and tunic, standing by the doors.

"Who are you and what is your purpose to be here?" He asked with a hint of authority.

"I am Amon, leader of the Equalists and with me is my lieutenant and my ally Hiroshi Sato. We have come to speak with your lord, Jarl Gorrack."

"I am Kalf, the Jarl's steward and I must have permission from my lord first before I let you in, so wait here."

The steward went inside only to find an older man with brown eyes, top of his head bald but still has grey hair around his head and wears chain ring armor vest with fur cloak, sitting on a throne beside a tall man black bearded with the sides of his head shaved and his long hair braided and wrapped with a leather strap and wears a cloth around his left eye.

"My lord, there are masked men outside and they come to seek an audience with you." He informed.

He paused for a moment and then. "Let them in."

"Yes my lord." Kalf bowed his head as he went outside for an hour and then he opened the door, announcing. "My lord, this is Amon, leader of the Equalists, his lieutenant and with him is Hiroshi Sato and their men." With that they bowed.

"Tell me, where do you and your men hail from?" The Jarl asked suspiciously.

"Far away across the sea, in a land called Republic city and we have come here for a request and an offer." Hiroshi explained.

Gorrack grabbed his chin, unsure if he would accepted or not until his Steward came to his ear.

"Perhaps you should invite them to eat first." Kalf advised in whisper.

"Forgive me, you and your men must be hungry after your journey. First we eat and then talk."

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra, Balder, Kena and the airbending siblings waited for the ferry becuase the bending brothers and Asami went back to the estate to pack, after hours of waiting, the ferry have arrived.

"You're finally here. Welcome to Air temple island." Ikki excitedly annonced. "Your new home."

"Yes welcome to my domain." Meelo said, acting like an Overlord which made Balder and Kena giggled.

"Well aren't you a sweet little monk child." Bolin playfully comment as Pabu ran to Naga.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a fire ferret." His older sister explained. "An arboreal mammal common to the bambo forests of the central earth kingdom."

"He's cute!" Ikki squealed as she chassed Pabu.

"Yip, yip." Meelo was on Naga, holding her ears. "Fly sky bison, fly."

"Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said.

"Yes they've been amazing, such tireless workers." Asami comment.

That's when Balder and Kena had their eyes widened when they saw the acolytes a cargo of luggage.

"That's your girl." Kena whispered with her lip cornered.

"Shut up." He whispered back, also with his lip cornered.

"Oh. I thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra stated.

"Trust me, it could've been worse." Mako said.

"No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome."

So while they were walking up, Asami noticed Meelo's grin.

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?"

"Looks like I have some competition." Mako playfully comment.

"Indeed you do." Balder muttered.

As soon as they reached the top, Ikki was about to show the details of this island.

"And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down and that's the temple grandpa Aang built and that's the green house where we grow vegetables to eat." Three kept turning their heads to every direction Ikki point.

"I have a couple of questions." Bolin stated. "Is this all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear air acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?"

Ikki answered fast. "Yes, yes, no, no 10,552" With that, they blinked several times.

"So where are we going to be staying?" Mako asked for breaking the silence.

"You're boy, boys has to stay on the boy side." Meelo answered.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora offered as she was leading them.

"I'm a boy." Bolin said as he went with them.

"Meelo why don't you go with the boys too?" Balder asked.

But before he left. "We shall meet again soon beautiful woman."

"Looks like someone is going to fight in your honor" Balder joked as they laughed.

"Ikki, Kena and I will take you to your room this way." Korra said to break off the laughter.

So while standing around, Balder spotted the airbending master and he came towards Balder.

"Have you seen Korra?"

"She's taking Asami to her new room, what is it?"

"Beifong's new replacement, Saikhan is going to inducted as chief of police later so I think Korra shall go with me there." He finished as he went to the woman's dorm.

"Why am I not surprised?" Balder said sarcastically for he and the captain don't always see eye to eye.

* * *

 **Ingstead**

As everyone eat and drink, Amon was the only that didn't eat or drink because of his mask and under the mask, Jarl Gorrack noticed so after a swig of his mead.

"Why do you not eat or drink?"

Amon stand up and explained. "When I was a boy, my family lived on a small farm, we weren't rich and none of us were benders and one day my father confronted a firebender who had been extorting us for days and when he did, the firebender took my family and then he did this to me." He took off his mask, revealing his half burned face. The guards, the servants even the Jarl himself was at a fright.

"So I have been forced to wear this mask ever since." He put his mask back on.

After Gorrack snapped out of it. "So what do you really want?"

Amon explained about the revolution against the benders and the avatar and then he told him the reason for coming to him is that Amon requested him for helping the Equalists to win their war in exchange for helping Gorrack with his war against King Orin. The Jarl was concerned as he stand up from his throne.

"And why should I give you my army?"

Then Hiroshi came to them. "Are you familiar with Balder Havarson?"

To answer that, Gorrack was showing hate on his face for he had heard about him and his companions defeating countless warriors he sent. Now his face was calmed and so was his answer.

"Very well, I shall sent ten hundred strong but I have one condition, the warrior that I trust, will be in command of my army." He motioned the one eyed warrior to come. "This is Borg the battle butcher."

"Ah yes, I am told you have encountered Havarson." Hiroshi smirked.

Borg growled when Balder was mentioned. "I will have his head on a spike!" He snarled with vengeance.

"That you will." Amon said and then asked. "So do we have an agreement?"

Gorrack came to him, placing a hand

Gorrack came to Amon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have agreement." He took a cup of mead and raised it up. "Skol!"

"Skol!" Everyone cheered and then they drink.

* * *

 **Air Temple island**

While the sun was setting, Balder was training himself shirtless and not knowing that someone appeared.

Hey Balder I was." Asami stopped with her mouth remained open for she saw Balder's bare torso again.

"Oh hey Asami." He put his shirt back on. "I didn't see you there."

Luckily Asami snapped out of it and turned around to hide her blush. " I was just wondering if you could teach me how to use a sword."

"Are you sure you want learn?" Concerned Balder.

"Yeah I mean I learned self defense, I just don't think I'll always use that to defend myself."

"All right." He gave her his sword and now he wields an axe. "Ready?" He made his stance.

"Ready." She confirmed as she is in her stance.

Balder made the first strike as Asami blocked the blow and pushed and now she swing it as Balder blocked it and there has been movements for Balder was walking back while parrying Asami's swings and as he was standing on a bench, he kept parrying and he was beginning to lose balance.

"Whoa! Whoa!" It was his words when he now fell and landed on Asami.

Then came Kena. "Hey Balde WHAT THE!?" She shouted with her eyes widened.

What she saw was Balder on top of Asami with his lips on hers as both of their eyes were wide and their cheeks red and as they got off of each other as they were wiping their lips from this accident.

"He's not a bad kisser than Mako is but what am I saying!? It's just an accident." Asami thought while she smile and still wiping her lips.

"It's how imagine of how her lips feel like but it's just an accident." Balder thought.

"I'm sorry." Balder and Asami said simultaneously and then they turned around and sees Kena shocked. "Kena this is not what it looks like!" They said it simultaneously again.

"Look, I understand it is an accident so can we forget about this whole thing?" Balder and Asami nodded. "Good."

"So what is it Kena?" Balder asked.

"Mako wants you guys to help us find Korra."

"What happened?" Asami said.

"Tenzin said she wants to be alone and we were worried about her and no one has seen her."

So they searched everywhere on the island until Pabu went to the bushes and found Korra sitting on ledge in tears as the fire ferret went to her, licking her. Then came Balder along with the bending brothers, the heiress and Kena.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." The avatar lied and they can tell.

"Come on what's wrong?" Mako asked who is also worried.

The warrior couldn't tell if Mako's worried about as a friend or lover but it will have to wait.

"You can tell us, we're your friends after all." Kena said.

Korra sighed and give up. "How am I suppose to save the city when I can't learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever, I just feel alone."

"No that's nonsense, you're amazing." Asami objected.

"She's right." Balder agreed. "And you forget that the avatar before you didn't master the elements while he was fighting the Fire nation and he was only a boy."

"And he wasn't alone, he has his friends to help him." Bolin added. "Look the arena might be shut down but we're still a team! The new team Avatar!"

"We got your back Korra and we can save the city together." Mako said as everyone made a circle and place their hands on each other.

Now Korra rose up with a smile. "Yeah let's do it!" She placed her hand.

Suddenly Meelo appeared, flatulent on their hands while their eyes widened.

"Yeah lets do it!" Now the youngest was curious. "What are we doing?" Now everyone laughed.

And so the next generation of team avatar prepare themselves as Korra, Balder, Mako, Bolin and Kena were looking at the view of the city.

"Get ready Republic city." Bolin announced. "You are about to be patrolled by team avatar."

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako comment.

Suddenly Balder's eyes went wide when he sees Asami in a black jumpsuit with red trims and what amazes him is that she is wearing the shock glove that her father gave her.

"I figured one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon" She explained with a smile that is irresistible to Balder as she activated.

"All right." Korra put her palm on her fist with a sly smile." Lets ride." As everyone was on her polar bear-dog.

"Naga away!" Bolin shouted as he hop on her back.

Then Naga just lower her head to slide team avatar off.

"All right scratch that, any ideas?" Korra asked as Asami pinched her chin while thinking.

"Hmm I think I have the answer."

They returned to the Sato estate and they were curious of why Asami would bring them here? Well they got answer when she appeared in a fine Satomobile.

"Will this do?" Asami said while they were amazed but they waste no time when they got in the heiress vehicle.

"I like the new team avatar style." Mako smiled.

While driving around the city at night, they hear the radio turning on.

"Unit 216 cancel that 1058 at harmony tower come back to the station over."

"My dad had police scanners installed it all of his cars." Asami explained. "I guess now know why."

Balder was about to say something to her but was cut off by another police scanner.

"Calling all units! Level four alert! Jailbreak at headquarters! Officers down, electrocuted! Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east I repeat level four alert, Equalist jail breakers "

They stopped when they four chi blockers on motorcycles, escorting an armored truck.

"Chi blockers!" Kena exclaimed.

"That's them!" Mako shouted.

"Let's get'em!" Korra also shouted.

As the team driver, Asami quickly start the car and began the pursuit of those non bending resistance. While chasing them, the chi blockers were leaving an obstacle course with two cars and Asami did a diamond drive and kept gaining on them but a truck was blocking team avatar's way.

"Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp now!" Asami shouted as they earthbend a ramp.

With speed, the car went up the ramp and safely landed and continued chasing them. Mako used his fingertips to blast lightning and damaged one of the chi blocker's motorcycles and then Bolin was lunching a volley of earth on the tire of another motorcycle and then two more uses smoke screen move in front of them to blind team avatar but Asami quickly got goggles on before the smoke covered them and as she saw them turning right.

"Help me out! We gotta make this turn!" Asami shouted as Korra and Bolin earthbend a giant angle curve wall.

As the car turned, it swerve up and then safely landed at the streets and continued the restless chase.

"They don't know we make the turn." Asami said for she had a strategy of her own. "Get ready."

She pushed the gear lever forward and rammed the motorcycles but alas the chi blockers back flipped into the air and landed on the hood. Mako was about blast fire but his arm was caught the chi blocker's bola and the other chi blocker came to Bolin and did quick jabs on the earthbender's arm but then the brave heiress grabbed the chi blocker by the leg, electrocuted and then the chi blocker pulled the firebender with his bola but Korra grabbed Mako by his back and pulled him along with the chi blocker landed on the top of the windshield, electrocuted by Asami. So with the two unconscious chi blockers on the back of the back the car, Asami drove closer the truck so they can see the driver clearly and as Mako was about shoot lightning.

"I got this." Balder stopped him and threw a knife at the opened window.

The truck loose control with the driver, flipped and then crashed into the streetlamp and as team avatar's car stopped.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Asami asked.

"No I just threw it at his shoulder." Now they were relieved of that answer.

After rounding the Equalists up, news photographers came and want to take a picture for the front page so as they made their pictures, the police trucks arrived with Tarrlok having a displeased look.

"Avatar Korra and Balder Havarson, what do you think you two are doing?" Demanded the councilman.

"Oh hey Tarrlok nice for you to show up finally." Korra smirked.

"As you can see, we have captured the escaped prisoners." Balder explained with the same look Korra had.

But Tarrlok was still not pleased. "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

"That's funny." Kena said with her finger on her chin. "We didn't see this little task force of yours or the cops this whole time and if it wasn't for team avatar, they would've got away and cry to Amon."

"This is your last warning, stay out of my way." He angrily warned as he turned away, leaving the team smiled in victory.

After patrolling around the city, they've return to air temple island and had a little dinner, while eating Balder decided to tell stories to his newfound companions and they were interested in those stories.

"So if Odin lives in Valhalla, is he the only god who lives in a great hall?" Asami was the first one to ask.

"No, there are many halls." Balder explained. "Thor lives in Thrudheim and Freyr was given the hall at Alfheim when he cut his first tooth. And nearby is Valhalla, vast and gold-bright." They get more amazed as Balder continued. "And everyday, Odin chooses slain men to join him. They arm themselves and fight the great courtyard. They kill one another but every night they rise again and ride back to the hall and feast."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Bolin said with his mouth watered even though he is eating dinner.

The young warrior continued. "The roof is made out of shields. The rafters are spears. Coats of mail litter the benches. A wolf stands at the western door and an eagle hovers above it. It has five hundred and forty doors.

"Whoa! five hundred and forty doors!?" Kena said in surprised. "Imagine if half was bedrooms and the other half are bathrooms." Then Kena noticed Balder glaring at her. "Sorry continue."

"As I was saying about the doors. When Ragnarok comes, eight hundred warriors will march out of each door, shoulder to shoulder." Balder was now eating rice with chopsticks for a quick time before continuing.

"What's Ragnarok?" The avatar asked.

It made Balder froze and now they were worried about that reaction so Mako changed the subject.

"So how's your world created?" The firebender asked.

Now that Balder is unfroze, he began to explain. "The Earth was made from the Ymir's flesh and oceans from his blood when the titan was thawed from the ice."

"I hope that didn't make me and Kena bloodbenders." Korra thought as she kept listening.

"The gods made hills out of Ymir's bones and trees from his hair and the sky dome is his skull and out of his brain, they shaped the welling dark clouds." He finished.

"Whoa." Was all they said.

"But I'm afraid we all have to go to our beds." He said with a yawn and everyone nodded.

So after an exchange of goodnights, they went back to their dorms for tomorrow night they are going to patrol the city again. The next night after hours of patrolling, they just hang at their Sato mobile, eating dumplings until they heard a police scanner on the radio.

"All available units please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragons flat borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"I call front!" Bolin said when he jumped to the front seat.

"Damn!" Frustrated Kena as she got to the back with Balder.

"After you." Mako said helping Korra.

"What a gentleman." Korra comment.

Now Balder and Asami were suspicious but that would have to wait for that for they have a duty to complete So as they drove downhill.

"Why is the power out?" Korra wondered when she noticed a group of airships were spotlighting the dark area.

"A blackout maybe?" Kena guessed.

"I don't think so." Balder said with his eyes narrowed.

So when they reached their destination, they were surprisingly confused. There were hundreds of nonbending citizens angrily protesting at the metalbending police who are holding a blockade.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami said while she and the others observed this event.

"It sure doesn't look that way." Korra said with an unpleased look.

"All nonbender return to your homes immediately." Saikhan said through a microphone.

"Yeah as soon as you turn our power back on!" a nonbender countered as everyone shouted in agreement.

"Disperse, you all be arrested." Saikhan warned them.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A nonbender mother protested and then her daughter tugs her skirt.

"Mommy look! It's the Avatar and Balder Havarson!" She point at Korra and Balder as everyone turned to them.

"Please you're our avatar too!" The mother begged.

Korra and her team sees the sadness in the eyes of these innocent people that are wrongly accused of being the enemy so Korra pushed two metal benders aside.

"Everyone please stay calm, I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Korra shouted with determination.

They searched for Tarrlok and sees him talking to a member of his task force near a tent.

"Tarrlok!" Balder said loudly to get the corrupt councilman's attention.

It was Korra's turn. "You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

Now Tarrlok was getting more displeased. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

"You're wrong, as the avatar everything is her business." Balder objected.

"Yeah!" Kena agreed.

"And we're not going anywhere." Korra said still determined. "You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally! There is nothing innocent about it." He gestured at the people.

"They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back." Protest the Sato heiress.

"They are the enemy! Round up all these Equalists!" He ordered.

As the earth/metalbenders use the blockades to wrap around a handful of the people and raising platforms from the ground to lift the accused nonbenders, Korra ran to it.

"Stop!" She shouted as earthbend the platforms back to the ground.

Tarrlok water lassoed Asami's wrist and that made Balder angry.

"You're under arrest." He said as he pulled her with a task force member grabbed her.

"What!? You can't do that!" Mako angrily protested.

"Actually I can." Tarrlok smirked. "She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

With anger boiling in his heart, Balder tried to hold but too late he roared in fury and tackled the councilman, pinned him and punched him in the face several times until Tarrlok bleed and was bruised and then two task force members grabbed him. With his anger fading, Balder saw Asami in shock and the bending brothers and Kena and Korra and even some of the officers and then Balder dropped his head down in shame and sadness as he was taking to the paddy wagon.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect that huh? And the myths he's telling team avatar was from the history channel Vikings season one episode and he'll explain about Ragnarok in book two and what do you think about Vikings in the Equalist army? so until that time read, rate and review.**


End file.
